Those Who Return
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: Third and final part of the Power of Life Trilogy! Yugi and the gang find themselves back into their old lives, what will happen after that? M-rated for puzzleshipping :D
1. Prologue

Here it is.. the first chapter in the last part of the Trilogy of Power of Life :D I have been waiting to put this up because I wrote this many months ago despite the fact that the 2nd part in the Trilogy ended this weekend.. so, enjoy this and remember to review okay?

* * *

><p>Yu-Gi-Oh! Powers of Life.<p>

Part 3: They Who Return.

Prologue.

There was a surge of wind, making the windows open and slam against the walls. Seto Kaiba looked up from his spot by the computers, the wind made the curtains move fast and for a second Kaiba could swear he saw someone behind them that he hadn't seen for five years.

"It can't be.." the CEO stuttered and got to his feet. Then he called his secretary.

"Call the operators and have my jet ready for take off to Egypt immediately!" he said, the secretary answered right away before Kaiba turned to the windows.

"Maybe... this year.. maybe I'll have you back.. Joey, Mokuba."

* * *

><p>Wind blasted through the open window and made the skirt Rebbecca wore fly high.<p>

"Eeek.. Grandpa.. can't we shut the window?" she asked loudly. Her grandfather turned and smiled, then he froze. Rebbecca blinked, then turned towards where Arthur was looking. What she saw made her gasp.

"Is it really.." she asked, the next second the curtains moved and the shadows was gone, but the two knew what they had seen.

"Rebbecca, quick, go and back a suitcase.. we're going for Egypt right away." Arthur said. Rebbecca nodded and hurried out of to her room to pack whatever they'd need on the journey.

"It would be nice.. if it was this year.. that we'd have them back."

* * *

><p>The woman sighed as she placed the large flower pot beside the chair on the balcony, she stretched and looked up at the sky. Suddenly there was a surge of wind and she stumbled backwards.<p>

"Wha-" she yelped and had to grab to the railing so she would fall.

"Ishizu, what happened?" Odion asked as he appeared.

"I.. don't know, suddenly the wind was so.. stro-" she halted as she looked out on the desert, in front of it, in the surge of wind that made a small cloud of sand, several shapes took form and the reincarnated priestess gasped.

"It can't be.." she stuttered and looked at the cloud as the shadows dissolved. Then she turned and rushed through the door.

"Ishizu?" Odion asked.

"This is the year.. they're coming back this year!" she said. Odion's eyes widened before he got to his feet as well.

* * *

><p>The wind surged towards the tombs. After ten of their friends went to the afterlife, the government had decided to bury all of it out, it seemed this tomb, was on top of many hundred tombs, all of them about the same size as the top one. They had also found out that the people that built this tombs were good craftsmen, although destroyed by lava, there was traces of a road and when they followed the road with some instruments, they found out it lead down the mountain of tombs for another half kilometer, then went straight away from it. They followed it and found markings of something very large three kilometers away from the tombs, apparently this was the palace and city, but they hadn't managed to carve everything out just yet. They had gotten the palace and the higher houses out and by the painting of the sealed rooms they could say this humans that existed long before the dinosaurs was very skilled and lived a life that was far more civilized than the people in ancient Egypt. Ishizu gave the large carvings a single look as they just stood there, a day had flown by since they had gotten the sign, but they hadn't arrived until today, because they had gotten a phone from both Kaiba and Arthur Hawkins that they were coming well.<p>

"Ishizu." someone called and the woman turned around.

"Ah, Kaiba.. good to see you again." she said formally, though he just snorted.

"Are we going to enter or what?" he asked, ignoring the annoyed look from Odion.

"When Arthur Hawkins arrive, we will." she stated and he glared at her, seemingly impatient to get to business and maybe see some loved ones again after their tiring wait of five years.

"Ah.. your already here?" another voice asked and all three turned to see the old professor and his granddaughter come towards them.

"So, it's true, they are coming back today aren't they?" Rebbecca asked and Ishizu smiled before she nodded.

"Seems so." Ishizu said with a smile.

"Then let's go." Kaiba stated and took a step closer.

"I think we should remain here.. the traps within the tomb as activated themselves and the deactivation is inside.. plus, the doors to the hidden, sacred room is closed, only the Pharaoh and Yugi can open those." Ishizu explained. Kaiba turned and glared before he sighed.

"I'm tired of waiting.." he suddenly said, sounding a lot more weaker than he really was. Ishizu gave him a caring look before she turned towards the tombs opening.

"If the signs was right, they will appear here around noon.." Ishizu stated.

"That's almost right now..." Rebbecca said eagerly. Suddenly the same surge of wind flew around them again and they all heard a whisper, but it was on a foreign language. It was male, familiar and also very wise it seemed.

"_My friends, we will wake again!"_

"I think.. that's.. Yugi.." Rebbecca stated.

"Maybe.." Arthur said. There was another surge and they could now hear another voice, it was also male and in the same foreign language, but it was older.

"_Join us to live out our precious life with our loved ones!"_

"And that.. I think is the Pharaoh." Ishizu commented. They all nodded and waited.

* * *

><p>:D Yay, the prologue finished :D<p>

Atem: ... what the fuck was that?

Me: You be patient and wait!

Atem: ... *pout*

Yugi: We want reviews :D


	2. Chapter 1

Yeah, hi! I'm sorry I'm so late to update.. yeah, a week, anyway, I'm running a game-marathon at the moment so I guess I'll be fast! There was some confusion about wherever Kaiba went with them or not, he didn't... however, his ancient self (before Seth) lived with them, Sentho.. he just hasn't remembered... and to tell you, I re-wrote this damned chapter like 4 times so be happy with it *grumble*

There, enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1.<p>

Welcome Back.

The wind surged and filled the tomb with fresh, but sandy air. The door to the sealed of chamber though, did not let any of this enter just yet. Inside of the sealed doors, the sacred memorial doors was. It looked like it did five years ago, when the people searching for it, finally found it. The doors didn't even seem to mind the dust that had gathered over the years. Suddenly, as if someone had pushed a button, the door moved, rumble and dust falling off as the doors slowly slid apart. Light filled the room and it's lonely pillars until someone walked through the door. The first on was a young man in his early twenties, then a lot of others in their twenties followed, except one of them, who was a lot younger, now in his late teens.

"Are we.. back?" the youngest of them all asked. The one that had come first turned and smiled.

"It seems we have, let's get out and see how the world have changed." the man said. Everyone moved along and laughed, chatted and bounced as they entered the main part of the tomb, the fresh air hitting them like a brick wall.

"I think the tomb's open.." a black-haired man said.

"Yeah.. I agree" another one of them agreed.

"Maybe someone's outside?" one of the two women asked. The one who first came looked at her.

"Perhaps.. if so.. let's hope it's someone who won't hurt us.."

* * *

><p>"Hey, someone's coming." Rebbecca said and everyone stilled, then they listened. True, they heard laughter, talking and steps from inside the tomb. Hope and eager appeared on everyone's faces as the first person exited the tomb.<p>

"Y-Yugi!" Rebbecca asked, the man turned to her and his face lit up. The Yugi they once knew had grown quite a lot, he was now only a head shorter than Kaiba, his tanned skin and tri-colored hair standing out against the brown-gray stones. Yugi, despite his short pants and easy tank top on their demise, now wore a tunic, with a sash that had a soft, amethyst color that hung down one side of his hip. His bangs was now long again, one reached to the middle of his tight and the other to his hip. He also had a cape, which was deep red, like a certain former Pharaoh's eyes. The gold bracelets and ear-rings shone in the sun. On the young man's head, a crown rested, those amethyst jewels shone in the strong light. A pair of mature, yet innocent bright amethyst eyes looked around himself with something along the line of shock.

"Rebbecca, Arthur.. Kaiba? Ishizu and Odion as well?" Yugi asked, smiling softly as Rebbecca threw herself at him.

"Oi kid, get off him." another man said, he was a lot taller than Yugi, almost as tall as Kaiba and had blonde hair. His golden eyes searched through the people awaiting for them, they stopped at Kaiba, who stared back. Joey, like Yugi, did not wear the same clothes he had when he left. He wore a long tunic with a brown sash and two pairs of swords rested on his hips, he wore a lot of golden bracelets as well, but they were not of the same quality as Yugi's.

"Joey?" Kaiba asked, he had never seen Joey with such a dark tan, nice build and a handsome looks. Next second, Joey bounced over and right into his boyfriends awaiting arms, laughing happily, Kaiba smirked and kissed the unsuspecting man in his arms. Joey stared up at him with a deep blush before he returned the kiss and closed his eyes.

"Geez Joey, can't you wait till after you were alone with him?" Tristan said as he and Duke exited. These two also wore ancient clothes, Tristan wore a dark gray with brown edged tunic and had bandages on his arms and legs. Duke though was wearing a black with gray edged tunic and had black bonds on his ankles and wrists. Yugi turned and saw Atem come out as well and he somehow got out of Rebbecca's hold to join his boyfriend. Atem had also grown quite a lot and was almost as tall as Joey, which means he was larger than Yugi, but not as tall as Kaiba. He wore a similar tunic to the one Yugi wore, but it was a tiny bit longer and he had a red sash instead of amethyst, he did however not wear a cape like the smaller King. Then the two girls came out with Mokuba, who ran over to his brother the second he saw him. Téa was wearing a long dress which was cream colored and she had a lot of ankle-bracelets and same on her wrists, making her a nice dancer. Serenity though, did not wear such ornaments, but she did have the dress, although different in taste and look. Mokuba smiled up at him brother, he did not have the same type of tunic that the rest had, he had a easy dress with a cape and some fancy looking ornaments, both in hair and on his arms. Téa and Serenity walked over to Arthur and greeted him. Then the two last came out and Ishizu nearly began to cry.

"Ishizu, Odion" Malik exclaimed and ran to his sister and brother, they both greeted him as Ryou came out as well, he blushed when he saw Malik before he stopped a little away from the rest. Then Malik got a hold of him and dragged him over to his siblings. Malik wore a cream colored tunic with lavender-colored bonds and sash, this fitted to his eyes and hair, he also had a dagger and a sword, most certainly dipped in poison. Ryou though, was wearing a white tunic with brown edges, but he did not have much of jewelry on him.

"So.. how has it been?" Yugi asked. Rebbecca eyed him before she looked at Arthur, who smiled and nodded to Kaiba and the rest.

"It's been five years since you left.." he said and Yugi blinked.

"Five? We have all lived our lives.. Mokuba was the last to join us.. just.. a few hours ago or so.." Yugi stated, Arthur chuckled.

"It's probably different in the world of memories.." he explained and Yugi nodded.

"Isn't anyone else hungry?" Joey suddenly asked, accompanied by a sudden growl from his stomach and everyone laughed, well, Kaiba just smirked. Yugi and Atem both laughed at Joey, who pouted and clung to Kaiba.

"But I'm hungry." he whimpered and looked up at Kaiba, who stared back and raised an eyebrow.

"Fine! There's food on the jet." he grumbled and the young man hugged him.

"Thank's." Joey said and kissed his boyfriend on his cheek.

"I guess we should head back to Japan too, seeing it's been five years and all." Yugi said, Atem turned and nodded. Kaiba turned to them and stared for a good minute or two, then he smirked.

"There's a duel tournament soon, are you going to enter?" he asked.

"There is?" Yugi asked, eager written all over his face.

"Should we join Yugi? I mean.. it's been long since we battled now.. I think we're out of practice!" Atem said with a chuckled and wrapped his arms around Yugi, who blushed and squeaked, then he relaxed.

"That would be cool, it'd be like a comeback wouldn't it?" Yugi said and smiled up at his boyfriend.

"Then.. Malik, are you and Ryou staying here?" Atem asked, looking over his shoulder, the two exchanged looks and blushed. Though Ishizu just blinked and stared at her brother with a confused look.

"What is he talking about Malik?" she asked.

"Actually, I think I'd rather move to Japan with Ryou, if that is possible" he said with a smile. Ryou blushed and looked down at the sand that lay there. Atem snickered at the shocked look that came over Ishizu's face when Malik said this and he needed Yugi to hold him from falling to the ground, laughing his mirth out.

"Yugi!" Kaiba called and the young man turned.

"Yes?" he asked and wriggled out of Atem's hold.

"You should be aware that as soon as you enter Japan, your parents will be on you right?" Kaiba stated and Yugi paled, then he looked down and nodded slowly. Atem growled and wrapped his tanned arms around the smaller form.

"They wont get near him." he hissed and glared up at Kaiba, who snickered.

"I'm sure they don't." he stated, turned around and walked away.

"Brother.." Mokuba and Joey called out, then they ran after him.

"The plane's leaving in one hour!" he called. Malik gawked and turned to Ryou, who turned to him. Yugi saw this and pulled Atem away with him. Everyone else also walked after Kaiba, snickering at the scene. Ryou had been kissed by Malik, no less right in front of his own siblings. Ishizu gaped and Odion just shook his head and turned around, massaging his forehead.

"M-Malik?" Ryou gasped out when they parted, Malik just grinned and kissed once more, this time just a small peck.

"I'll move to Japan, can I live with you?" the Egyptian asked and Ryou turned beet red. Yugi looked over his shoulder to see the albino nod and Malik wrap his arms around him.

"I'll come as soon as I can." he said and let go, Ryou looked at him before he turned to the rest. He gave Malik one last smile before he left with the rest.

"I'll wait for you." Ryou murmured. Suddenly Yugi stopped and looked to his right, so the rest did. Atem stopped as well before he gawked.

"Wait one fucking second.. they've managed to find the palace?" he asked.

"They dug it out a year ago and they're still at it.. but it's so far down." Arthur explained. Yugi and Atem exchanged shocked looks before the smallest one grinned. Joey stopped, thus Kaiba almost fell forward was well.

"Wouldn't it be nice to see how it looks now?" Joey asked. Yugi nodded.

"It really would." he murmured. Then the other guys stared at Kaiba, who sighed.

"Fine, we'll leave later today!" he muttered and everyone smiled.

* * *

><p>"Wow.." Yugi whispered as he walked down the all to familiar hall in the ancient palace. Atem walked right behind and was just smirking. Joey was dragging Kaiba along, telling him all kind of stuff.<p>

"Joey, have you told him that there was a man in our past who looked like him, was Mokuba's big brother and was named Sentho?" Atem asked and Kaiba frowned.

"What?" the CEO asked. Joey snickered.

"Yeah.. he was da former King's priest.. well, Yugi's father dat is.. not that any of us ever liked dat guy.. an' Sentho wasn't any more popular dan him.." Joey stated, shrugging his shoulder, though the flush on his cheeks was very much evident. Kaiba stared at him before he frowned. Everyone laughed as Joey walked right into a wall.

"What da fuck? This wall wasn't here before!" he exclaimed and cursed.

"Your right." Yugi said.

"That wall was put in after you guys died." Mokuba said. Yugi nodded slowly.

"This hall do lead to the older parts of the palace, so where's the other opening?" Atem stated. Mokuba pondered about it before he smiled.

"It's further down the hall.. hey Yugi, come here!" Mokuba said and Yugi followed him down the hall, the rest of the gang on their heels. Yugi and Mokuba walked down until they walked through an opening that used to be closed by doors. The doors was open so everyone could walk in as they wanted. Yugi gasped.

"The throne.. I thought you threw that old thing away?" he said, shocked.

"I couldn't just do that, it was your old throne as well!" Mokuba stated, laughing.

"Thank you." Yugi said, smiling. They noticed that there was a group of other people over there as well and for some reason they were watching Yugi and the rest. Yugi had dragged the cape around him so his clothes underneath wouldn't show, they had managed to remove most of the golden rings and all the other ornaments so they wouldn't stand out too much, but they already did.

"Hey Yug.. whatever happened to ya after I died?" Joey asked. Yugi blushed.

"Um.. not much really.. more fighting, then the rest of us.. except Mokuba died, I gave the throne to Mokuba, deciding he fit the best to have it.. and he wasn't in love with another man so it was easier for him to find a wife.. and there you have my question Mokuba, did you ever marry?" he asked. Mokuba smiled, then he nodded.

"Yes, with a beautiful woman named Hashnara, she gave birth to twins, Yamu and Reena!" Mokuba explained.

"Ah! You named your son after me?" Yugi asked, shocked. Mokuba nodded.

Of course! I wanted my son to be named after the most awesome person who has ever lived!" at that Yugi colored up, suddenly some of the people from the other group was standing in front of them and Yugi looked up.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Sorry, we couldn't help but overhear you." the man said and Yugi gaped.

"Y-you speak Japanese?" he asked.

"Yes we do.. but we're a part of the team that goes through this palace.. we heard what you said and wondered if you know something about this place?" the man said. Yugi looked up at Atem, who looked back.

"N-no.. sorry." Yugi said, smiling sadly. The man sighed.

"Okay, I guess, it's just.. you look very much similar to one of the mummies we found at the tombs!" he explained and Yugi batted his eyelashes, playing innocent.

"M-mummies?" he asked, playing more frightened. Atem smirked slightly.

"He's petrified of old tombs and mummies!" Atem stated, a blank lie, but Yugi played along by pouting.

"Atem!" he whined.

"The plane's leaving in two hours!" Kaiba suddenly said, closing his phone.

"Kaiba? Will you drop us off too?" Atem asked, turning to him as the man from the research team went back to the rest of his group, sulking. Yugi smiled to the rest as they turned and exited the ancient great hall. Suddenly Yugi turned and walked down the opposite hall of where they came from. Atem and the rest stared after him before the former Pharaoh decided to follow him.

"We'll meet you outside!" he called before he disappeared as well.

* * *

><p>Yugi stood in the old room he once used to have. The bed had survived fairly well, as well as the small desk and whatever else he used to have in his room. He walked over and sat down on the bed, of course it was covered in dust and huge layers rock or rather lava-stone. Yugi pouted as he already missed the feeling of the soft bed under him as he rested against Atem's strong body.<p>

"I knew I'd find you here." a voice stated and Yugi's head jerked around.

"Atem.." Yugi whispered and smiled. Atem came over and sat down beside Yugi.

"You miss it?" Atem asked, Yugi's smile softened.

"A little.. but the war's took it's toll on me.. I really just want to go home and relax, sleep calmly for once in a long time." Yugi said and Atem wrapped an arm around him, gently pulling him closer.

"I know.. then let's go home my most beloved." Atem said and Yugi looked up at him before he smiled.

"Yes, let's do that" Yugi whispered. Atem smiled and kissed him. Yugi moaned slightly before Atem backed out of the kiss and pulled Yugi up as he got to his feet. Yugi was blushing madly as Atem laughed and pulled him over to the old balcony, looking out of the ancient city.

"I can see the others." Atem commented and Yugi looked at where Atem pointed. Then he giggled and gently pecked Atem's cheek, making him turned and grin.

"What are you planning?" Atem asked. Yugi grinned.

"Let's scare them!" he murmured and Atem let out a laughter.

"Yes, I'm in on that!" he said as Yugi let himself change, seconds later Atem did as well. The two creatures smirked at each other before Yugi threw himself out of the balcony, then Atem followed. Both extended their wings before they flew towards the rest of their gang. Yugi grinned, taking out the scythe that usually rested on his back when not used. Atem laughed evilly as he pulled out the sword he held.

**_"Now?"_** Atem asked over the mind link when they were only two hundred meters away. Yugi turned his white head and smirked.

**_"Now!"_** Yugi answered and both dived with each their war cry. The people on the ground heard it and turned, only to look up, scream and run for it. Yugi and Atem laughed as they chased the gang over the sand. Well, the fun only lasted until Joey turned his head and then promptly stopped.

"YUGI! ATEM!" he shouted and both halted, in which the rest of the running gang stopped as well before they morphed back into their human forms. Yugi and Atem broke down in laughter as they hit the ground softly. The others stared at them as they continued to laugh. Joey walked over and pulled Yugi into a head lock before giving him a noggie. Yugi squirmed and pulled out of the hold.

"Joey!" Yugi whined. Kaiba, Rebbecca and Arthur was the only ones with a confused look as the other people swarmed around Yugi and Atem, scowling them. Kaiba laid a hand on Joey's shoulder.

"What the fuck is this?" he asked.

"Oh, did I ever mention that Yugi and Atem isn't human?" he said. Kaiba's eyebrows suddenly disappeared up high as he opened his mouth, only to close it again and shake his head.

"I doubt they'd let you on board a plane like that either way!" Tristan said and Yugi giggled.

"You really scared us Yugi!" Téa said and Yugi grinned.

"Sorry." he mumbled, scratching his cheek, but grinning like a fool anyway.

"What was that about?" Rebbecca asked and Yugi morphed into his monster form. Atem chuckled deeply and she turned to him.

"This is who we are Rebbecca.. we're half monster, half humans." Atem said. Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Atem's waist. The others gathered around them. Kaiba though, frowned.

"How can you be half of both?" he asked.

"Cross breeding of course!" Atem said, this of course sounded way to wrong.

"A-Atem.." Yugi stuttered, blushing deeply.

"Okay, not the right word.. but that's what happened, a mix between the two species have mutated so they can change their forms according to their will.. but they only have two forms, usually the human form and monster form.. me and Yugi has more than two!" Atem explained. Rebbecca furrowed her eyebrows.

"More than two?" she asked.

"Yes, we have our human forms, the usual monster form which you just saw.. and another form.. which I don't think I should show you just yet" Yugi stated.

"Why? Is it secret?" Kaiba asked. The two turned and frowned.

"No, we just don't want to be jumped by people who want to know how it's possible!" Atem growled. Kaiba sighed and turned away.

"People are going to jump you either way when you arrive in Japan again!" he said. Atem and Yugi exchanged worried looks before the tallest of the two shrugged his shoulders, smirking.

"That's what disguises are for, right Ryou?" Atem asked, smirking at Ryou, who nodded slowly, then he giggled.

"Y-yes.. I think we can make up something so you can pass of as someone else, plus, they don't remember you with long hair and a tan!" Ryou stated, Yugi blushed and Atem chuckled.

"Yes, please do help us!" he said, laughing. Yugi giggled. Kaiba sighed.

"We're leaving soon so hurry up!" he said and Ryou sighed, rolling his eys.

"Come on!" he whispered to the two. Yugi and Atem grinned before they nodded.

* * *

><p>"Here" Ryou handed Yugi some light clothes, they were white, and light blue, he also had a matching, huge hat to put on and a brown wig to go with it all. Yugi giggled slightly as he disappeared into the bathroom. A few minutes later Yugi came out, dressed with the new clothes. Atem's eyes widened as he took a deep breath, but he didn't have chance to comment as Ryou pushed clothes onto him.<p>

"Get dressed, we don't have much time!" he stated. Atem pouted slightly before he snickered and entered the bathroom. Yugi blushed lightly as he walked over to Ryou, who smiled back at him.

"How.. do I look?" he asked.

"You look cute" Ryou stated and Yugi blushed even more. Yugi shook his head.

"I think I need a cover name." he said and Ryou nodded slowly.

"What about Hikari?" Ryou suggested.

"Light?" Yugi asked and Ryou nodded, then Yugi smiled.

"I like it!" he stated just a mere second before the bathroom door opened and Yugi nearly fainted at the sight. Atem was standing in the door way, dressed in only leather, black, tight, leather. Atem smirked, making sure the black cap he wore was right, though it didn't reall matter when your wearing a black wig. The young man was also wearing a lot of black bracelets. Unlike Yugi who looked so innocent, Atem looked like a sex God, so to speak. Yugi just gaped as he lover, who smirked back.

"Something you want to say Yugi?" Atem asked. Yugi clamped his mouth shut.

"T-that.. you look.. really hot?" Yugi tried and Atem laughed.

"Not more than you! Now let's go!" he stated and wrapped an arm around Yugi's waist, making the smaller one blush. Ryou smiled as he took up the bag he had carried the clothes in.

"Yeah, we have a plane to catch!"

To say everyone was shocked when Yugi and Atem came down to the living room after a clothed make-over was an understatement. Téa and Serenity looked like they were about to faint, but they just squealed. All the boys however just gawked at the two. Joey then grinned Atem's way, trying to ignore the blush creeping onto his face. Kaiba stared at the two before he turned away.

"Let's go!" he said and everyone nodded slightly. Yugi smiled softly.

"Let's go home.." he murmured, just loud enough for everyone to hear it. And they all smiled, even Kaiba.

* * *

><p>I'll leave it there.. hey, did ya know how much fun I had scaring them with Yugi and Atem's other forms? So fun, I originally hadn't planned for it like that, but oh well, I guess I can let it go like this for now...<p>

Remember to review okay, or I'll seriously do something to Yugi!

Atem: ... =.= Why him? you always threaten to hurt him?

Me: Cuz it's convenient! And besides.. it's a lot easier to hurt him!

Atem: ... I'll kill you!

Me: Nuhuh.. then this story will never finish and you'll have the readers to deal with!

Atem: Readers? you have one?

Me: ... GO AWAY! *runs away crying*

Atem: ... O.O ... okay, uh.. reviews are really wanted!


	3. Chapter 2

Heeey :D Yeah, know it, I'm late... :| and it's a little short.. please forgive me, I'm trying to find out what to do next.. any suggestions anyone? :)

I'm sorry **Cinderpelt9**, I know I said I'd update on Monday, so, here, have some lemon ^^

Atem: :D

Yugi: ... *sigh*

Me: :P

* * *

><p>Chapter 2.<p>

Not so Innocent.

The wind followed them up the steps towards the house.

"It looks like we left it just yesterday." Atem said and Yugi had to agree.

"But I doubt it's clean inside.. I mean, it's been five years.. think about the layers of dusts.." Yugi shivered visible by that thought. Atem nodded and then he took Yugi's hand.

"Come on, let's get inside." he said, pulled at Yugi, who sighed.

"Hey, I'm holding a bag you now!" he complained and Atem grinned.

"The food or the clothes?" he asked.

"Food." Yugi answered shortly as he unlocked the door and walked inside.

"Give me that." Atem said and pulled the bag of food out of Yugi's hand, then he walked inside, Yugi blushed and entered after him. Atem then went to get their suitcases before he closed the door and locked it. Yugi however did not know of this because he was on patrol through the house to search for any reason to actually not ditch the washing today and rather do them tomorrow. Yugi entered their bedroom and noticed it looked the same as well, he walked over and gently pulled the sheets up, then laid them down fast, seeing the dust rise.

"Oh God, Atem, could you bring me some new bed sheets.. I swear, if we actually lie in these, we'll die." Yugi called. A few minutes later, Atem entered with new sheets and Yugi pulled of the old, dusty ones before they made the bed. After a good time of struggle, laughter and just joking around, they finally managed to get the sheets onto the bed and the two fell down on it.

"Haa.. it's good to be back.." Atem said, smiling as Yugi smiled to him.

"Yes, no more Kings or wars.. or enemies that want to kill you, well, I don't think I'll ever be left alone by people who wants my cards, or the puzzle.. or life but.." Yugi said, and Atem chuckled at the sarcasm in the last part. Atem reached over and pulled Yugi close. Yugi looked at him before he reached out.

"I love you." he whispered and kissed Atem softly. The former Pharaoh smirked and pulled Yugi into a deeper kiss. The two parted slowly as they laid down. Atem looked up at the roof, then he sighed. Yugi turned his head, staring at him.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, not really, it's just.. I'm worried about your parents.. I can only guess that your mother doesn't want to hurt me, your father on the other hand..." Atem's voice faded off as he fell into deep thoughts again. Yugi watched as Atem's normally bright, focused eyes darkened as his thought's obviously became worse.

"Atem.." Yugi coed, and the other man turned his head. Yugi smiled and wriggled closer, laying his head on Atem's chest. The ex-spirit smiled softly, and looked down at him.

"What is it little one?" he asked. Yugi flushed.

"I'm not little one anymore.." he whined, and Atem laughed. Yugi smiled.

"I'm just worried about you Atem, you get to worked up about my parents, I know they will sooner or later appear, but I'm a grown up man now, and I can take care of myself." Yugi said, smiling when Atem smirked even more.

"Yes, you have proved that.. my King." Atem murmured the last part, watching with an amused smile when Yugi blushed deeply. Then he swatted at him, and dug his face into Atem's chest.

"Don't tease me.." Yugi whined through the fabric of Atem's shirt.

"Why shouldn't I? You look adorable when I do!" Atem commented, and he watched as Yugi's ears turned red. The ex-Pharaoh looked out of the window, noting that the sun was slowly going down.

"Hey Yugi?" he asked.

"Hm?" came the noise from beneath Yugi.

"Do you think we should go shopping tomorrow?" he asked. Yugi looked up at him with puzzled eyes.

"Why?" he fired back.

"Because we need clothes.. I mean, we have grown since the last time we were here, and I dare say the only clothes we have are the ones we are wearing!" Atem explained. Yugi slowly nodded.

"Yeah, that might be smart, then, let's go tomorrow!" Yugi agreed.

"Good!" Atem said, grabbing Yugi and rolling them around. Yugi squeaked as he found that he was trapped beneath Atem, who was chuckling. Atem leaned down, giving Yugi an Eskimo-kiss.

"Love you Aibou.." he whispered. Yugi smiled.

"I love you too Atem." Yugi answered, his voice barely hear able.

"Maybe we should sleep?" Atem suggested.

"But I slept on the plane.." Yugi whined, but a yawn escaped him a second later.

"Yeah, and that yawn was way to obvious, your going to bed Yugi." Atem said, laughing when Yugi whined, and tried to squirm away. The oldest didn't let his younger lover go, instead he flipped them while, and tucked them both into the covers of the bed. Yugi groaned.

"The clothes, Atem, the clothes!" he complained. Atem smirked.

"Sure, give me a second." he said, and snapped his finger, thus their clothes disappeared. Yugi squeaked.

"Not my boxer idiot!" Yugi shouted, blushing madly. Atem chuckled, and pulled Yugi close.

"Why so embarrassed, you weren't like that in the past.." Atem whispered, wrapping his arms tightly around Yugi's waist. Yugi blushed, then he sighed, and relaxed against Atem's chest.

"That's because.. in the past, being embarrassed wasn't something a King should be.." he muttered.

"Well, you still blushed cutely when we were alone." Atem commented.

"Well.. I-I.." Yugi began, stuttering. Atem chuckled at the dark blush that was dancing lively across Yugi's cheeks. Yugi glared at him.

"No laughing on my behalf.." he complained.

"Oh it'll be fine Aibou.. sleep now!" Atem said. Yugi smiled softly.

"Okay, good night, love you." he whispered, getting the same greeting back. The two cuddled closer, and soon enough, exhaustion caught them, and they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The birds was chirping, and the sun was shining through the split in the curtain. Atem, who had left the balcony, door standing open last night, now let in a nice breeze. Yugi slowly cracked an eye open, smiling at the sight of Atem's calm, sleeping face. His eyelashes was ever so lightly touching the soft skin beneath his eyelids. A hint of a smile was on his slightly parted lips. Yugi gently reached out, a finger gracing against the tanned, soft cheek. Atem looked amazingly younger when asleep, and surprisingly pure. However, Yugi knew that he wasn't pure, far from it, nor as young as he seemed, but Yugi played with that thought anyway. He slowly fell into a deep slumber, the fantasy becoming the dream.<p>

* * *

><p>Yugi cracked his eyes open to see a pair of black eyelashes. Yugi turned his head slightly to see the others chest falling and rising as he slept on. Yugi smiled to himself as he reached out, his fingers finding one of the nipples. He held back a giggle as he heard a soft moan when he gently twisted the flesh between his fingers. Those eyelashes moved ever so slightly before they opened to reveal bright, wide, crimson eyes.<p>

"Y-Yugi?" his voice was soft, and at the same time, a little strict, but the stutter made it all the more cute. Yugi heard himself chuckle, something he rarely did in real life, so this had to be a dream.

"What is it Atem?" Yugi coed, his voice calm despite his crazy heart.

"It's.. t-to early.." Atem stuttered, ending the sentence in a moan.

"Never to early." Yugi simply stated as he flickered the flesh he was twisting earlier. Atem moaned, and arched. Yugi grinned at his counterpart. Atem's cheeks flushed red whilst Yugi dipped his hand into Atem's boxer.

"Ah.. Y-Yugi.." Atem moaned, his head trashing. Yugi preferred not saying anything as he continued to stroke Atem, doing nothing to the rest of his tanned body. Atem's head jerked towards Yugi's face as his eyes widened, then shut them tightly as he bit his bottom lip. Yugi smiled.

"Don't hold the sounds back love.." Yugi whispered. Atem moaned softly as a response. Yugi moved his other hand into Atem's boxer as well. Atem arched high, a keen escaping his mouth. Yugi twisted and stroked the hard flesh between his hands as fast and hard as he could.

"Yugi.. A-Aibou.." Atem moaned as his back arched over and over. Yugi knew he was close, so close, but not enough. Yugi was trying to think up new methods for making his lover come, however his thoughts was stopped.

"Aibou.." Atem just about shouted as he came in Yugi's hands. Yugi smirked as Atem fell down to the pillows, his breath coming out in deep pants.

"_**Aibou.."**_

"_**Aibou?"**_

"_**Yugi!"**_ Yugi's eyes snapped open to see Atem's flushed face staring down at him with a somewhat worried, yet amused look in his eyes. Yugi then looked down. Despite having no clothes on, that didn't stop Yugi from acting out his dream. He blushed madly, and withdrew his hands. Atem growled at that. Yugi's head snapped up to give Atem a confused look.

"Your not stopping halfway Aibou, not if I can help it!" Atem said, and rolled closer, then got up on his knee's, straddling Yugi, who blushed at the sight. True, he did have a dominant streak, but compared to Atem's, he was no way near topping Atem yet. Yugi swallowed, awaiting Atem's next move.

"So, how do you want it, fast and hard, or powerful and ruthless?" Atem asked, teasing Yugi's hard cock by stroking it with one finger. Yugi arched, his lips pressed tightly together. If he knew Atem right, it was going to be all pleasure so it didn't matter which one he choose.

"Doesn't matter..." Yugi breathed out after half a minute.

"Okay, then.. prepare yourself little one." Yugi moaned at the touches to his rigid length while Atem used his other hand to forcefully split Yugi's thigh's apart before he settled in between. Yugi was still moaning, barely aware that Atem was moving. Suddenly the touch of Atem's fingers disappeared from his cock and Yugi groaned in disappointment. However, those hands returned to his leg, while Atem's other hand found his other leg. Then Yugi found himself spread to Atem's liking.

"A-Atem!" Yugi whined, blushing madly.

"What is it Aibou?" Atem asked, leaning down. Having just the right angle, he managed to reach down to Yugi's length, liking the tip. Yugi arched, wanting more and letting out a wantonly moan.

"A-Atem, please.." Yugi moaned. Atem smirked.

"_**So, what did you dream about Aibou?"**_ Atem suddenly asked through their mind link. Seeing his mouth was occupied at the moment, it wasn't easy for Atem to ask, but it didn't stop him.

"W-what?" Yugi asked.

"_**You dream, you were calling my name in your sleep, and smirking!"**_ Atem said.

"Uh.." this noise was accompanied by a moan, but nothing more came so Atem moved forward, relaxing his throat.

"Ah! Atem!" Yugi cried out, and arched.

"_**Hm, I wonder how I can make you tell me?"**_ Atem wondered mentally, knowing that Yugi heard him. Atem smirked when Yugi moaned, and shut his eyes tightly. It was evident in every fiber of Yugi's body that he was close. The young man was gasping for breath, and shaking. Atem released Yugi, and sat up.

"Atem.." Yugi whined, obviously he didn't like being left when so close to heaven.

"Tell me." Atem murmured. Yugi's eyes slowly opened.

"I.. you.. you were.. submissive.." Yugi whispered. Atem eyes widened.

"Hm, so that's why you were smirking, I thought for a second you were crushing some ugly guy in a duel.." Atem said, chuckling at Yugi's blush. The smallest looked away, puffing his cheeks, but he wasn't left alone for long. Atem leaned down, gently taking Yugi's face in his hands and turning his face to his, then he just as gently put their foreheads together. Yugi looked into his crimson eyes with curious, amethyst ones.

"I love you Yugi." Atem whispered after a while, and a smile appeared on Yugi's face. His amethyst showed love, and deep care for the one above him. Atem had the same look in his eyes as well, and he smiled.

"I love you too Atem." Atem snuggled closer, smiling ever so innocently, then his face turned a tad more serious.

"But, I think we need to give a certain part some attention, don't you think?" he asked, smirking when Yugi looked down his body, flushing madly at what he saw.

"Uh.. y-you too.." he stuttered. Atem sat up, making sure to give Yugi a quick kiss on the lips. He then gently stroked Yugi's hard length, making the young man moan softly, and pushed against Atem's fingers, wanting more.

"That's right, I left you right on the edge didn't I?" Atem asked, chuckling when Yugi glared at him. The young duelist barely had time to gasp when Atem leaned down, taking his cock into his mouth, then sucking, hard.

"Atem!" Yugi gasped out loudly. Atem smirked, then relaxed, going as far down as to deep throat Yugi. Yugi keened, and moaned, his eyes shutting tightly as ever single sense in his body tingled, his whole body arching.

"Oh.. oh God.." Yugi chanted, then pressed his lips together.

"_**Don't keep it in Aibou."**_ Atem called over their link. Yugi shook his head.

"_**Fine."**_ Atem muttered as an answer, then he sucked hard, groaning as he let Yugi's length slide all the way in. Yugi's eyes opened fast, his mouth falling open, letting out a moan so loud it could easily be mistaken for a scream.

"ATEM!" Yugi then screamed as an end before he came hard. Atem swallowed whatever he could, not knowing that some was dribbling down his chin. Yugi slumped against the sheets, still jerking a little from the orgasm. Atem smiled at the sight that Yugi displayed in front of him.

"So beautiful.." Atem whispered as he leaned down, gently kissing Yugi. Yugi's eyes moved to his, then down his face before he lifted his head, licking Atem's chin, cleaning of the last of his come. Atem however, looked rather confused.

"You didn't swallow it all.." Yugi murmured, blushing madly, then looking away.

"Oh.. thank you then!" Atem said, smirking as Yugi's blush darkened. Then Atem rolled off Yugi, pulling the duvet over them. Yugi cuddled closer, and Atem wrapped an arm around him, holding him close.

"Love you.." Yugi whispered, his eyes closing slowly.

"I love you too Aibou.. forever." Atem murmured back, gently kissing his lover's forehead, lulling him to sleep. Atem then let his own eyes close, and the couple fell into each their pleasant dream.

* * *

><p>"Wake up..." Atem groaned, and rolled over.<p>

"Wake up." the voice called again, but Atem groaned, and curled into a ball, refusing to open his eyes. The half-awake, ex-spirit just barely registered the hands on his shoulder before he found that the duvet was forcefully removed from him.

"Aibou!" Atem complained, turning, and glaring at Yugi, puffing his cheeks. Yugi, who had had a rather annoyed look on his face, suddenly cracked a smile, then he began laughing. Atem pouted, his glare however, softened.

"What?" he asked, acting like he was offended.

"You look like a child when your pouting!" Yugi said as his laughter calmed down. This made Atem pout even more. The former Pharaoh sat up slowly, rubbing the back of his neck, and yawning. Suddenly he noticed the blush across Yugi's face.

"Yugi? Something wrong?" he asked. Yugi blushed even more.

"You.. can you.. cover yourself up?" Yugi asked. Atem looked down, then he smirked, and looked up at Yugi again.

"Oh, but you just love this part of me, so why not show it off?" he asked, then he found himself caught in the duvet, being tucked into something close to a mad-jacket, only it was for his whole body. Atem blinked, seeing Yugi fleeing the room. He struggled against the sheets, but it seemed Yugi was quite good at tucking someone into a death lock.

"Yuuuuuuugi!"

* * *

><p>Ah, Aibou, how naughty of you.. a naughty dream, of topping... never gonna happen!<p>

Yugi: D: NOOOOOOOOOOOO

Atem: ... *raises eyebrow*

Me: We all know you enjoyed it 'Pharaoh', maybe it will happen again... if someone want to..

Yugi: I WANT TO- *cut off*

Me: So... what to do next.. yeah, I know, I'm gonna draw Atem in the duvet :D That'll be fun!

Atem: ... B(

Me: XD I don't know if you'll bother to review anymore (I know I'm a littly bitchy when it comes to reviews) but if you do, tell me, do you want Yugi topping? What to do next? X|


	4. Chapter 3

Woah, what do you think? I manage to update so quick.. I'm amazed.. I didn't think I'd be able to update this month, but here I am, updating..

And on the accordance to **Cinderpelt9**'s review, here, have some shopping.. well, this is how I'd picture Atem going on shopping anyway :P

Enjoy and remeber to tell me if you like or not 'kay? :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 3.<p>

Shopping.

The sun was shining and there was a breeze in the air. Yugi looked up at the blue sky, and smiled. It was a perfect day to be outside. Atem was walking beside him, looking like he didn't give a damn about the world and just did what he wanted. Yugi eyes his lover and long-time boyfriend, then he giggled. Atem turned his head, eying Yugi with curious eyes.

"What's so funny Aibou?" he asked, completely oblivious of the stares he got from every girl, and a few boys as they passed. Yugi was very aware of it, but didn't tell Atem of it.

"Oh, I'm just in a good mood, that's all." Yugi said, smiling innocently at Atem.

"Oh.. okay." Atem said, letting the subject fall. The two walked down the street, having clothes mainly on their mind. Both had grown a lot since the last time they had even seen a store, now, it was time to fill up the closet.

"Atem, can we have some ice-cream after this?" Yugi asked, looking at Atem again. Atem turned his head just as they entered the nearest mall, heading for the clothing store. Then the ex-Pharaoh smiled.

"Yes, that we can." he said. Yugi smiled big time as they headed over to the male part of the store. Atem eyed the whole store whilst Yugi searched through the racks for jumpers.

"It's weird..." he muttered. Yugi looked up at him.

"What is?" he asked.

"The stories, all clothing stores, the female's department is larger than the male's!" he commented. Yugi stared at him for a long time before he laughed. Atem turned, puffing his cheeks at Yugi's amused thoughts.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, really, to think you never realized, the reason the girls department is bigger is because they need more, girls love clothes, just like we love dueling, maybe even more, sometimes they're just crazy.." Yugi's voice faded as he continued to search for some jumpers and found one.

"Atem, this is your size, here." Yugi handed Atem a black jumper with a large, golden crown drawn on the front. Atem eyed the marks with a raised eyebrow. Yugi however, didn't pay him any mind as he found one in his size as well.

"I guess we need more than one jumper each.. I'll see if we can't find some extra, can you find some pants?" he asked, turning to Atem, who gazed at him, then he grinned, nodding.

"Sure, leave it to me!"

* * *

><p>Yugi stared, his eyebrows raising with each passing second.<p>

"Atem.. are all of these?" he asked, pointing at the heap of pants. Atem grinned.

"Yes, they are all leather." if the ex-spirit had been watching Yugi at that moment, he'd for the first time see a vein pop on his forehead. Yugi raised a fist, which was trembling badly. Atem smiled more and more, oblivious to what was coming.

"Atem.." he began. Atem tilted his head to the side, still smiling.

"Yes?" he asked. Then there was a loud whack and the next second Atem was crouching on the floor, holding his head while whining. Yugi had the heap of pants in his arms, putting away most, leaving two pair of leather pants for each.

"But Yuuuuuuugi~ leather pants looks so good on us, it's our image!" Atem complained, pouting when Yugi turned, glaring up at his boyfriend.

"No Atem, I don't want to wear only that, now I'm going to pick up some jeans and other slacks, stay right here!" Yugi then marched off, leaving Atem to pout for himself.

* * *

><p>"Yugi?" Atem asked, looking at his boyfriend to find him glare back.<p>

"What?" he asked, his voice sour.

"Um.. do you.. still want ice-cream?" Atem asked, making sure not to annoy the irked man any more than he already was. Yugi's face relaxed a little, then he nodded, though his didn't smile. Atem knew that that was too much to expect from the man, seeing he was still a little pissed about Atem's choice of clothes. The two walked down the street, not really talking to each other before they managed to find a ice-cream parlor where they could eat outside. Yugi sighed as he sat down, making sure all the of the bags were there. Atem had disappeared off to buy the ice-cream. Yugi looked down. He knew very well he was being childish for forgiving Atem and for acting like a douche.

"Here Yugi." the gentle voice startled him out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Atem holding out an ice-cream to him. The young man nodded, and grabbed the ice-cream. Atem sat down opposite of him. The two sat there for a long time, not talking, just licking on their ice-creams until Atem coughed.

"Yes?" Yugi asked.

"Can you.. forgive me?" Atem asked. Yugi's head snapped up, Atem eyes was filled with guilt. Yugi's heart melted on the spot and he couldn't help the smile that grew on his face.

"Yes, Atem, and I'm sorry for being so childish." Yugi said. Atem gave him a surprised look at the apology. Then he chuckled, making Yugi blush and pout.

"I guess we both overstepped our boundaries." he said, laughing. Yugi stared at him and in the next second he was laughing as well.

"Geez, we're grown-ups and yet we act so childish, now I feel really stupid." Yugi said. Atem couldn't agree more, then he calmed down enough to grasp one of Yugi's hands. Yugi's laughter abruptly stopped and he stared at Atem with large, curious eyes.

"A-Atem, we're in public.." he whispered. Atem chuckled.

"I'm not going to do anything Yugi.." he squeezed Yugi's hand, and the smaller man blushed even more. Atem smiled and let go of Yugi's hand to eat the rest of his ice-cream. Yugi eyed him for a long minute before he smiled and ate the rest of his ice-cream.

"Guess we should head home then." Yugi said as Atem stood up. He nodded and grabbed a handful bags. Yugi did as well, and together they walked home, laughing and talking about the nearing tournament, in which their conversation jumper over to their decks in no time.

* * *

><p>There was fireworks, there was a lot of people, and there was a lot of duel monsters. Atem stared at everyone they passed. The two wore leather pants like usual, but they wore jackets to hide most of their tell-tale signs of who they were. Atem's were red and black whilst Yugi's was black and purple. They wore caps and glasses, hiding their eyes and way to obvious hair from the rest of the people.<p>

"This is going to get interesting.." he said. Yugi giggled and nodded.

"Yes, I guess if any of us reach the finale, it'll be one hell of a show.." Yugi said.

"Then, we duel as fast and as powerful as we can so that our ace's wont appear, then they wont realize who they're fighting against until the finale!" Atem said and the Yugi grinned, raising his hand, in which Atem high-five'd.

"Then, I'll see you at the finale then?" he said. Kaiba had made sure that Yugi wouldn't appear before the finale. Only the one who won in the finale would battle him, and Atem had set his goal on doing just that, but that didn't mean Yugi couldn't have some fun either, it had been so long that Kaiba had allowed Yugi a warm-up.

"Yes, see you in the finale Atem.." Yugi called over his shoulders before they parted, walking each their way, disappearing into the crowd.

* * *

><p>Kaiba looked around from where he stood, watching as the spectators was getting seated. He then nodded to a man that sat before a microphone.<p>

"**And weeeeeeelcome to World Duelist Tournament! I hope you have found your seats because this will be one huge duel.."** the spectators looked down at the stage, were one, lonely male stood. His tell-tale red-black jacket made Kaiba smirk.

"I knew he'd get this far.." he muttered.

"**The one who rose in the finale, Atem Sennen, has against better odds won every duel his started, and that without loosing more than a 100 life points all together!"** there was cheering from all corners and Kaiba could barely see the smirk that flew across the man's face.

"**Now, after beating his counterpart in the finale, there is only one duel left, and we have a very special guest who will duel against him today."** the announcer said, smiling. Kaiba sighed and just about murdered a button. A door to the stage opened and out walked a short man with striking resemblance to the man on the stage. Atem smirked even more. Kaiba stared at him.

"I hope his smirk falls of his face." he muttered. He watched as the other walked up on the duel arena. Atem then looked up towards were Kaiba stood, and the CEO nodded, not even sure if Atem saw it, but sure he did. The man then pulled of his cap, throwing it off the arena, he took of his glasses and hung them on his tank top. Then he loosened his jacket so it hung over his shoulder. Everybody was just gaping. The other took this as a sign and opened the zipper to his jacket, but didn't let it hang on his shoulder, instead he took it off and laid it neatly down on the arena, a few feet away from were he would stand, then he put the duel disk on.

"**And this special guest have come all the way from Egypt after a long stay for five years, now ready to duel again!"** the announcer said, and everyone seemed to stop in their gawking. Then they all started whispering to themselves, not entirely sure who he was. Yugi smiled, then he to pulled of his cap and glasses, which he simply dumped on top of his jacket. Everyone stared, then they exploded.

"**And the special guest is-"** the announcer boomed over everyone. Kaiba made sure that the camera filming this was recording, because he knew, that this would be shown worldwide.

"**Yugi Muto!"** the announcer finished. Yugi didn't do anything, just continued to stare back at Atem, who smirked. The spectators were going wild, pretty much, but soon calmed down when the duel was announced to start. Yugi and Atem put their cards in their duel disk, then.

"Duel!"

* * *

><p>Yugi sighed as he fell down onto the bed. The day had been so tiring. As usual for the last three months he had been running from a mob of duelists who all wanted to duel him or Atem, or both. Kaiba had given everyone a warning to stay the hell away from Yugi and Atem or he'd sue them for stalking. Yugi rolled over onto his side, and stared out of the window, just wanting to go to sleep, and never wake up, but he still had things to do. He heard the door opened and turned his head to see Atem come in.<p>

"Hey there, how are you?" Atem asked.

"Tired as hell.." Yugi muttered.

"Another mob?" Atem asked as he came over, sitting down beside Yugi, and gently kissing his cheek as a greeting.

"Yes, however, this time I could actually escape before it went wrong, I slipped off while Joey and Kaiba held the mob back." Yugi explained, and Atem smiled gently, pulling Yugi up into a hug.

"Poor thing." he whispered, slightly teasing Yugi. The other pouted.

"Don't tease Atem, you go through the same.. after all, you do have my old deck.. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girls are the ace's and everyone wants their hand on them.." Yugi said, puffing his cheeks. Atem laughed, and fell down onto he bed, still holding Yugi within his arms.

"Why don't we just go back to Egypt?" he suggested.

"Wouldn't work.. not this time.. everyone knows that I stayed in Egypt the last five years, if I disappear now, they'll realize it right away." he said, grunting in annoyance. Atem smiled before he pulled Yugi closer, breathing in the scent of his lover.

"It feels like ages since the last time I just laid here with you..." he whispered.

"Well, you have been busy with Kaiba and that new virtual game, so it's no wonder." Yugi said. Kaiba had actually taken the hint from Atem that people would continue to hack the game if there was several people with a different password and a key, so Kaiba personally hired Atem to help him. Atem had at first laughed his ass off, thinking that Kaiba was making fun of him, but he proved him wrong. Now there was four key's, Kaiba, Mokuba, Joey and Atem. Each key came with a personal password they made. It made it impossible from anyone on the outside to hack the game.

"Yeah, I know, Kaiba is a slave driver.." he muttered.

"He can't be that bad now.." Yugi said, smiling gently. Atem groaned, and pulled Yugi closer. Yugi chuckled, and gently kissed the tip of Atem's nose. The ex-Pharaoh flushed ever so slightly before he smiled, and promptly kissed Yugi on the lips. Yugi moaned into the kiss, and received a moan from his boyfriend.

"So, it's been around six years of dating, we've been together for a long time." Atem murmured, smiling at Yugi large, happy grin. Suddenly Yugi flipped them over so he was on top, and Atem gave him this half curious, half amused look. Yugi grinned even more and leaned down. The young man gently nipped on the others earlobe, then bit it softly, earning a moan from his lover.

"Aibou.." Atem breathed out, and Yugi sat up, straddling his counterpart.

"What is it Atem?" he asked, teased the other male with a finger down his chest, ever so gently flicking the nipples that was growing hard under the shirt. Atem groaned, and arched at the simple motions. Yugi smiled even more, then leaned down, sucking and gently biting Atem's bottom lip, making the ex-spirit moan.

"Oh.. God.." Atem merely moan as a response to Yugi's attempts to make him hard. Yugi chuckled, and then sat up, grounding his ass down against Atem's hips, causing a reaction and a very special sensation to go through Atem's spine.

"Hn.. someone.. is horny.." Atem managed to say, Yugi smiled when the other finally realize it. Yugi had gone without sex for nearly a month as the game Kaiba corp was making was nearing it's end. Most of the time Atem had come home and gone straight to bed because he was so tired.

"Don't leave me alone for a whole month then.." Yugi muttered, dragging his tank top over his head. Atem smirked, his hands raising up to play with Yugi's chest. Yugi moaned softly, then he dragged his hands down, going behind him to press on Atem's thigh's. Atem moaned, obviously it had been hard on him as well to not have sex for a whole month.

"Yugi.." Atem groaned. Yugi raised his hips so he was supporting himself on his knees and pulled at the hem of Atem's jeans, then slowly pulled down, trying to get the boxer with it. Atem smirked and raised his hips, using his own hands to pull the jeans off. When it was too far down for them to be unable to reach, he just kicked them off. Then he reached up, quickly opening the zipper of Yugi's own jeans and pulling down. Yugi moaned as his very hard length was released. Atem smiled as Yugi sat down, now completely bare from his waist and down. Yugi pulled the top over his head, and he pulled back. Atem groaned as he felt Yugi's length barely touch his own.

"Yugi." Atem whined. Yugi smiled.

"What?" he asked, his hands landed on each of Atem's knees, and he looked at him with slightly curious eyes. Then the man spread Atem wide. The ex-Pharaoh gaped, then he moaned. Yugi settled in between Atem's thighs, then he reached a hand down before Atem's cock.

"Yugi.." Atem whispered, but Yugi didn't answer, instead he pushed a finger into Atem, who arched and gasped. Yugi knew he couldn't exactly take Atem as he was, mostly because this was Atem's body, not the one from the past when it was Atam, which meant, in a way, he was still virgin. Atem moaned when he grew used to the slightly uncomfortable feeling, and the finger found the spot within him that made him see stars.

"Atem, relax okay?" Yugi asked. Atem slowly nodded, closing his eyes. Atem knew what was coming, by all means, and it made him anxious, but also very hot. Yugi pushed a second finger in, then began to move his fingers in a scissor-motion. Atem groaned, but didn't show much more than a tiny frown. When Yugi pushed a second finger in however, he yelped and his eyes jerked open, startled by the slight pain that came with being stretched.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" Yugi asked, stopping for a moment. Atem looked at him.

"It's okay.. it just.. startled me.." he whispered.

"I'm sorry.. I guess it's because our bodies have already stopped growing and because we're already in our twenties.." Yugi said as he slowly moved his fingers, making sure that he didn't startle Atem or give him pain. Atem soon relaxed completely, then, when Yugi pushed the fingers all the way in, roughly pushing against Atem's pleasure spot, he moaned.

"Ah!" and with that, Yugi pulled his fingers out, then a curse left his lips.

"W-what's wrong?" Atem asked, breathlessly.

"Lotion.. or something.." he muttered. Atem snapped his fingers.

"Here.." he handed him a lotion that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Thanks.." he opened the cap of the lotion and poured than what was necessary onto his hand. He then threw the lotion onto the bed before he coated himself, moaning as he did.

"Yugi.." Atem groaned, obviously getting impatient. Yugi smiled.

"Okay.. wait, Atem, wouldn't this.. mean, that I'm.. taking your.. virginity twice?" he asked. Atem's face turned deep scarlet, just like his own was at the moment, then he chuckled.

"Yes, just like I have.." he murmured. Yugi smiled and leaned down. The two kissed as Yugi grabbed Atem's knees, driving him apart as he pushed in. Atem's arms, which had wrapped around Yugi's neck in the beginning of the kiss tightened. The taller of the two squirmed and moved about. Yugi groaned as he pushed all the way in, then he stopped. Atem groaned, his eyes tightly shut. Yugi ended the kiss and sat up, watching as Atem tried to relax.

"Fuck.. it hurts.." he muttered.

"Are you okay Atem?" Yugi asked. Atem groaned again, trying to calm his body.

"I'll be.. fine, just give me some time.." Atem groaned. Soon enough he managed to relax enough for him arch up without any pain. Yugi grinned, then placed his hands on Atem's hips, pushed against him, then out before driving himself in again. Atem moaned, then gasped when Yugi began moving against his prostate.

"Gods.. yes, feels.. good, more!" Atem moaned. Yugi could only comply with moving more, moving harder and faster. Atem continued to moan and arch. Soon enough the former Pharaoh began chanting Yugi's name. Yugi gasped as he pushed against Atem, who groaned and tensed. Yugi groaned, then moaned loudly as he came. Atem moaned and arched, but didn't come. Yugi fell down on top of Atem, who gasped softly before he wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Your stamina.. isn't as great as mine.. that I know now.." Atem commented between intakes of air. Yugi lifted his head and pouted.

"Shut up.." Yugi muttered, then he stared at Atem. The smallest could feel Atem's erection against his stomach and he sat up.

"Your still hard.." he commented and Atem stared up at him.

"Well, of course, I didn't come.." he said. Yugi blushed, then yelped when Atem sat up, then pulled Yugi close, but so that Yugi was straddling him again instead of him straddling Yugi. The former King blushed, then moaned when Atem pushed his hips against his own, making Yugi's length harden again. Yugi moaned and let out small mewls as Atem's hand kneaded his ass.

"Want more?" Atem teased. Yugi moaned, then he nodded. Atem smirked.

"Okay, prepare yourself then Aibou." he murmured and pulled Yugi closer. Atem didn't need to do much more as Yugi moved against Atem's cock, just letting it slide against his bottom. Atem groaned, then grabbed Yugi's hips hard, and stopped him before he slowly pulled him down, trying his hardest to not fail. Yugi moaned, as Atem teased him ever so slightly before he pushed in, that made Yugi groaned.

"Ah.. Atem.." Yugi moaned, then he gasp as Atem used all the force he had to push Yugi down onto him. The smallest arched and bent his spine at the power of the first thrust. Atem smirked, raising Yugi, then slamming him down again. The young duelist screamed as his nailed his prostate, then continued to assault that spot only, abusing it's sensitivity.

"A-Atem.. ahn.. m-more!" Yugi groaned loudly. Atem groaned. At this pace, they'd both come rather fast, but Atem didn't want to end so quickly so he grabbed Yugi's cock, squeezing at the base. Yugi's eyes, which has closed at some point snapped open as he yelped.

"A-Atem, what a-are you-" he stopped when Atem kissed him, stopping his thrusting all together. Yugi whimpered at the sudden stop of pleasure, but couldn't do much more as Atem continued to kiss him and bruise his lips. Atem held a hard hold on Yugi's length, keeping him from coming. Yugi backed out of the kiss.

"A-Atem, let go.. please.. I need to.." he stuttered.

"To soon." Atem muttered, then he grasped an earlobe and began sucking and biting on it. Yugi moaned loudly, arching against Atem, and trying to get his hand off of his cock. Atem growled and turned them around so he could press Yugi to the bed, then he started thrusting into Yugi at a high speed and with every bit of strength he had. Yugi screamed and arched his back, but no matter how much he begged, Atem wouldn't let go of his cock. The ex-Pharaoh grit his teeth, trying not to come, but because of Yugi's innocent, begging face, it was hard not to.

"P-please... Atem, it hurts.." Yugi begged. Atem smiled.

"Together, please.." he whispered. Yugi stared at him through tears.

"O-okay.." he murmured back and wrapped his arms around Atem's neck. Then Atem released Yugi and at the same time, thrust against his spot, coming hard. Yugi screamed as he came as well. Semen splattered across their chests in large amount before Yugi finally relaxed.

"Geez, I'll try to not let you go without sex for a month.." Yugi muttered after a while. Atem chuckled.

"Same goes to you!" at that, Yugi smiled as well. They kissed softly.

"Love you." they said in each others mouth.

* * *

><p>Hm.. I feel like I should say this everytime instead: Here, have some lemon.. and finally.. Yugi topped :D In real life.. :D<p>

I hope you guys are happy with it.. :) And yes, I enjoyed writing about Atem making a havoc when trying to buy ONLY leather :9

As for the duel.. I could write it, but I don't know their deck completely.. at least not Yugi's because it's new to me.. oh well..

Bye :D


	5. Chapter 4

What's this? Another update? O.O Yes, I know, it's weird right? I was writing and suddenly I got this urge to write more.. so, in between meals and classes I've been writing all day long.. but since my classes ends at 6 pm on monday, I can't exactly writing from dinner till supper.. but now I'm finished and with this, I'm so going to bed..

By the way, this chapter is one of my favorites, so much fun writing this.. and yes, there's a huge plot twist.. well, two actually :9

Atem: .. =.=0

Me: Yeh yeh.. enjoy this chapter guys :D Atem really is all out in this chapter! ^^

Atem: .. O.o what?

* * *

><p>Chapter 4.<p>

Important Day to Shop For.

Yugi yawned and sat up. Then he turned and found that Atem wasn't in bed. The man made it out of the bed and walked down the stairs, not caring that he was only wearing some slacks. He soon smelled bacon and egg, which made his stomach rumble. The man walked into the kitchen and sat the one he loved so much standing by the stove.

"Good morning.." he murmured, and Atem turned his head, smiling.

"Good morning Yugi, did you sleep well?" he asked. Yugi smiled.

"Yeah, like a rock." he said, siting down by the table. Atem turned off the stove and put the food on some plates, then he came over, placing on in front of Yugi.

"Here you go." he said, then kissed Yugi's cheek before he sat down on the other chair. Yugi blushed, but smiled and looked down at the food. It smelt really good. Somewhere along the little time the two shared, he had managed to teach Atem about the necessary machines in the kitchen, and after that, his way of making food got better and better.

"This looks really delicious." he said.

"Good to know.. so, what are you up to today?" Atem asked, taking a bite.

"Hm.. I've have an errand to run, but I don't think it'll take that long." Yugi took a bite of his own food as well while talking, smiling at the taste. Atem raised an eyebrow as Yugi didn't specify what he wanted to do today, but it didn't matter.

"Well, I have work, so, want to meet somewhere?" Atem suggested.

"As in a date?" Yugi asked.

"Well, yeah, if you want to." Atem said, smiling when Yugi giggled.

"Yeah, sure, that would be fun."

* * *

><p>Yugi looked down at his duel deck and smiled, there was one more card than it was allowed in there, and that card was necessary soon. Yugi looked up at the sky as he waited.<p>

"Sorry I'm late Yugi." a voice called and Yugi turned to see Tea nearing.

"Tea, no, it's okay, I didn't wait long." he said.

"Well, what did you want to do?" she asked. Earlier the week, Yugi had called Tea because Atem's birthday was nearing, a birthday they had made up because if ancient Egypt, you didn't have a birthday, you just counted the harvest's. Tea had agreed eagerly.

"Well, first I need a gift, then.. I guess something extra.. I'm just not sure what.." Yugi said and Tea smiled.

"Leave it to me, I'll make sure he's more than pleased with his birthday present." she said, her smile turning into a full scale smirk. Yugi smiled nervously, but he trusted her, and when it came to valentine, and birthday's she was the one to talk to.

"Yes, then, what should we do first?" Yugi asked. A wicked grin grew on Tea's face and Yugi suddenly felt like backing away in pure fear. She leaned in, her eyes giving an evil glint.

"Um.. Tea?" he asked nervously.

"When I'm done with you, he will be a drooling mess.." she whispered. Yugi face turned deep scarlet as Tea grabbed his hand and dragged him down the street.

* * *

><p>Atem looked at the clock on his phone. The seconds ticked past 6, and the ex-spirit was beginning to get worried. Yugi and he had decided to meet up 5.30 for a dinner to celebrate his birthday, but the man had yet to turn up. Atem knew Yugi was planning something, but he wasn't the only one, Atem had already been into the restaurant, preparing something, all that was left, was the person he was dating. He sighed, closing his eyes as he massaged the bridge of his nose.<p>

"This cannot get any worse.." he muttered. Then he curses himself, knowing his luck, something always turned out far more worse, that was why he had stopped saying it in the first place, and here he was, jinxing himself again.

"Atem." someone called and Atem turned his head, then he smiled.

"Yugi, glad you could make it.. I was beginning to get worried." he said.

"I'm so sorry Atem, I was kept a little longer than I thought I would.." he said, smiling softly as he held the bags behind him. Atem gave them a curious look, but Yugi just shook his head, smiling.

"Presents will wait till we come home." he said. Atem chuckled.

"So, it's something embarrassing?" he teased. Yugi flushed ever so slightly.

"You have to wait to know Atem." Yugi stubbornly said, pushing Atem's head away with a finger when the man tried to steal a kiss. Atem laughed and then he showed Yugi into the restaurant. The two got their own secluded corner where they could sit and talk comfortable about everything and anything. They sent their orders with a waiter and then relaxed.

"So, what have you been up to today? You've been rather.. secretive." Atem said, smiling to his boyfriend. Yugi chuckled and leaned back in the chair.

"Well, I've been hanging out with Tea, and I've been doing the errand I told you about, somehow I ended up tagging along to Tea and go shopping with her.." he sighed in the end.

"Yes, girls are crazy that way.. besides, what was that errand anyway?" Atem asked. Yugi blushed deeply, then he looked down. Atem blinked, obviously not prepared for that kind of reaction. He highly doubted that he was cheating on him, Yugi just wasn't the type, but it was obviously something that made him embarrassed.

"Yugi?" he asked. Yugi slowly looked up, then his face fell into calm features.

"You'll have to wait, I can't tell you yet.." he whispered, because unlike Atem, he had noticed the waiter coming over to them with their food. Atem and Yugi ate in a comfortable silence until the desert arrived, and Yugi blushed badly.

"A-Atem?" Yugi asked, seeing the ice-cream he had had written some words on.

"Hm?" Atem hummed back, smiling softly, his eyes awaiting Yugi's own. The shy man looked up, staring with shock at him. The waiter had already left, but if the two turned the corner, they'd see him eave's dropping. Because, on the ice-cream, there was a few, but very important words; Marry me?

"A-Are this.. real? Is.. is it true?" Yugi asked, barely trusting his own mouth at the moment. Atem smiled and reached out, taking Yugi's hand in his. Then he nodded. Tears welled up in Yugi's eyes and his mouth opened ever so slightly, now smiling.

"Oh.. Atem.." Yugi sobbed. Atem smiled, then he stood up and moved over to Yugi's chair, then he crouched in front, taking out a ring.

"Yugi Muto, will you marry me?" he asked, looking up at Yugi's teary face. Yugi hickup'ed, then he nodded several times, trying to dry his tears, but they wouldn't stop falling from his eyes..

"Yes.. yes yes!" Yugi chanted, still crying. Atem smiled and stood up, placing the ring on Yugi's finger before he pulled his lover into a tight hug, that in which Yugi returned with just as much strength. Atem was happy beyond the day when Yugi had returned to his side from the Seal of Orichalcos, he was so happy, not even Zork killing Kaiba just outside on the street could get him sad, not even Bakura ripping the God Cards into shreds could get his mood to swing, nope, not today, not this minute.

"Thank you.." Atem whispered.

"Thank you too.. Atem, I love you, I love you so much." Yugi answered, maybe a little louder than Atem. The next second. Yugi felt something wet on his shoulder and backed off. He gasped. Atem gave him a confused look, then Yugi pressed his hand against his cheek, using his thumb to dry off a tear.

"Why are you crying Atem?" Yugi asked gently. Atem blinked, then used the back of his hand to dry his tears.

"I.. I guess I'm so happy I.. was drawn to tears.." Atem murmured, flushing slightly. Yugi chuckled and kissed Atem just so softly. It could barely be called a kiss, it was so soft and gentle Atem felt like he had been brushed by an angel's feather, and in Atem's eyes, Yugi was just that angel.

"Don't cry Atem." Yugi whispered. Atem chuckled.

"I'll try, if you kiss me again.." he pouted at the end. Yugi laughed, and pressed his forehead against Atem's. Then he pressed his lips against his. Atem's hands soon found his face while Yugi's arms wrapped around Atem's. The two shared this intimate for a few minutes before the two parted, and figured that if someone came, it was going to get a tad bit awkward so they sat down on their chairs, but the mood was so light that any person coming in, would easily get happy, that the waiter did when he walked in with a bottle of wine, smiling. Yugi gave the waiter a confused look, however, Atem just smirked. The waiter poured a glass of wine for both, congratulated them, and told them the wine was on the house and left. Yugi sat there, frozen in his chair, while gripping the glass rather hard.

"Did he.. just.." he stuttered.

"Yes Aibou, he did." Atem said, chuckling at Yugi's fire-colored blush. Then the man down half the glass. Atem raised an eyebrow. Yugi's face then showed shock. Atem raised the other eyebrow.

"Something wrong Yugi?" he asked.

"This.. is really sweet.." Yugi mumbled. Atem sat up better.

"Does it not.. suit your taste?" he asked. Yugi's head jerked up, then he shook his head fast.

"No no.. it just.. shocked me, that it was so good, you know I like sweet things.." Yugi said, smiling. Atem smiled, then he nodded. The two shared their glasses of wine until Yugi was giggling a tad to much and Atem found he was seeing two Yugi's on the other side of the table, that was when they decided to go home. Atem paid for the food, helped Yugi up and the two walked over to the exit. Atem handed the waiter some extra.

"Thanks." he said, smirking at the waiter, who eyed the money with large eyes, then he smiled and said it was nothing, then bowed to them as the two left.

* * *

><p>"Yugi? What is it with those bags anyway?" Atem questioned as they came over. Atem locked the door as Yugi toed out of his shoes, then the man chuckled.<p>

"Just go to the room and wait there.." the he left, giggling all the way to the bathroom, or wherever the hell he went to. Atem smiled and walked over to the stairs, then he walked up. He heard Yugi whistling from where he was, hiding away, planning something, but forced himself not to sneak up and surprise him. Atem entered their bed room and was quick to remove his tie, open the first buttons on his shirt and drag his socks off.

"Ah.." Atem fell back onto the bed, before he turned his head, and stared at his left hand, then he smiled brightly. Never in his life-time, or last life for that matter, had he ever thought that he'd get Yugi's yes in a proposal, and it made him very giggly, and happy. His eyes closed as he fell into a small slumber, dreaming about Yugi in a white wedding-dress, covered in purple and blue flowers. This party ended with Joey and Honda far to drunk for their own good. Tea was sitting, teary-eyed with Serenity and Mai. Kaiba was obviously trying to stomp Joey to death and also keep Mokuba from tasting the champagne, but it seemed he failed. Duke was way to obvious with his flirting with Ishizu, who seemed to like it. Malik looked ready to kill the black-haired man, but was pulled away by Ryou and the two disappeared off somewhere and Atem knew why. Odion then turned up, flipping Duke so he fell onto Tea and Serenity, who giggled and cuddled him, who didn't protest at all. Mai sighed, grabbed some random man by the wall and walked out, then Yugi began screaming when Honda tried to pull up his dress, only to get a high kick from Atem, so Yugi was saved for the time being. Honda crawled over to Joey, and got a meeting Kaiba's foot as well. Then the whole dream disappeared when the door to their bedroom opened and Atem, who was smirking way to much for his own good opened his eyes.

"Yugi?" Atem asked when he didn't see the door open all the way, nor did he see Yugi, but he could see an amethyst eye peering through the crack in the door. Then Atem heard an intake of breath.

"This.. is part of my.. birthday gift.. to you.." Yugi said, still hiding. Atem sat up.

"Oh, then show me." Atem said, having caught onto what Yugi was on to.

"Promise you wont laugh?" Yugi asked. Atem gaped.

"I wouldn't dare even if you were forced to wear a girl's school uniform, besides.. it most probably would look hot on you.." he muttered the last part to himself, but Yugi heard it anyway.

"A-Atem.." Yugi whined.

"Okay, okay, I promise, now come in here." Atem ordered, but still keeping his voice gentle at the same time. There was a shuffle before the door opened and Atem nearly fell of the bed in shock and amazement.

"Holy.. Ra!" was the only thing that left Atem's mouth as he stared at his boyfriend. Yugi was dressed in a tight, very tight leather shorts, with a belt to go with it, this belt was covered in nails, and there was a chain on it as well. He wore nothing as a shirt, but he had a choker around his neck with a chain linked to it. He also had bonds around his ankles, wrists and over-arms. Then, when Yugi came further in, Atem saw something more. There was a tail. Atem's eyes was by this time, as wide as an owl seeing it's prey, maybe even more.

"Holy.. shit, Yugi.." he muttered. The tail didn't move, but it was placed suspiciously low. Yugi blushed, but didn't protest or try to get away, instead he came over to Atem, crouched in front, sitting Japanese begging-style. Atem looked down on his very sexy lover.

"For this night, I am yous only.. master.." Yugi whispered the last part. Atem's eyes widened more, if possible. The man leaned down, and grabbed Yugi's chin, then tilted his head up. Then he smirked when Yugi didn't fight it, nor did he protest or whine.

"Then prepare yourself kitten, I'll make you scream a lot tonight!" he said huskily. Yugi didn't make a sound, he just swallowed and nodded, his eyes gleaming with the same want that was in Atem's eyes at the moment. The two stared at each other before Atem let go of Yugi's chin, then grabbed the chain that linked to his neck, then pulled at it. Yugi got to his feet, slowly straddling Atem, who smirked.

"Why don't you try to make me hard, with just touching yourself." this wasn't a question, and Yugi knew it well. The man, now blushing furiously, lifted his hands, and began touching his chest, trying out the suddenly very sensitive spots. Yugi moaned softly as he pinched a nipple. Atem smiled, if this kept up, he would get hard just by watching Yugi play with his chest, because that was how sexy Yugi was.

"Try more, touch that other place as well.." he whispered, his voice just about dripping with lust. Yugi's blush darkened, but he didn't protest. One of the hands went down, brushing against the male's soft abs, then the other hand followed as he made quick process of the belt and the zipper. Atem watched it all, his own pants already becoming very tight.

"Gods, what you do to me.." Atem groaned when Yugi dipped a hand into his tight leather shorts and moaned loudly. The man was arching his back, caused by something from Yugi because suddenly he gasp and he bent forward a little.

"Ahn.." the sounds coming from Yugi was very much a torture from Atem at the moment, he wanted to reach out and fuck him senseless right now, but kept himself at bay just to see more. Yugi pressed the shorts further down his thighs and Atem realized in awe that Yugi wasn't wearing any boxers. The younger one sighed loudly when his hard length was released. Atem groaned at the sight, but when Yugi began touching himself, trying to get some release of the pleasure that obviously raged in his body, Atem snapped. He grabbed Yugi's hands and pulled them up. Yugi gave a startled yelp, staring down at Atem.

"Gods, I'm taking you fast and hard tonight Aibou.." Atem purred against Yugi's neck, biting a spot. Yugi moaned, his body just about thrusting against him. Atem reached behind Yugi and realized that there was more to the shorts than he knew. It didn't cover most of Yugi's ass.

"Now, this is very naughty Yugi.." he purred. Yugi keened and mewled at the comment.

"Do.. do you like it?" Yugi asked breathless.

"Yes, I fucking love it!" Atem growled, he gently took the tail in his hands and Yugi gave a startled whimper. Atem let his hand wander up to the base were it stood from Yugi's form and was shocked.

"Now, where the hell did you buy this?" he asked, giving Yugi a surprised look.

"Tea.." Yugi whispered, then he moaned when Atem pulled at the tail, then he let it go and Yugi whined. Atem smirked.

"Well, I always knew you liked having something up in your ass.. just, not something else than me.." he muttered the last part, mere inches from Yugi's lips. Yugi breathed fast, his body still jerking now and then. Atem furrowed his eyebrows, not entirely sure why Yugi continued flinching. Then it hit him and he smirked.

"Let's see then.. kitten, make me come.." Atem said, giving no specific way to make him come, nor how to. Yugi looked up at him with large, innocent eyes and Atem just about came at the sight. Atem then found himself pressed against the bed, with Yugi on top. Yugi did a quick work on Atem's pants and belt, soon they were left on the floor with his boxer, leaving Atem in a half open shirt. Atem smirked and Yugi licked his lips, then he leaned down.

"Ah.. Aibou.." Atem gasped out, then he thrust upwards, into the eat around his cock. Yugi gave a startled yelp, then placed his hands on Atem's hips to keep him down, before he begun sucking. The man nipped, gently bit and licked everywhere he reached, making Atem so impossible hard that he was just about to come, that's how it felt like anyway.

"Yugi.." Atem moaned when Yugi suddenly let go of Atem. He lifted his head, only to gasp and arch when Yugi suddenly swallowed all of Atem's length, then moaned, his hands no longer on Atem's hips, but his thighs. Atem thrust into Yugi's mouth without knowing it, and a second later, he came with a shout of Yugi's name. Then he relaxed. Yugi sat there, just like a cat, watching Atem, and awaiting his next order. Atem chuckled.

"I guess it'll take something to satisfy you then, come here, let me take care of that tail of yours." he said. Yugi blushed, then he slowly made his way over, so he was hovering just over Atem. Atem's hands went down to Yugi's ass, then one of them grabbed the furry tail. Yugi gasped and arched, then he moaned loudly. Atem smirked, then he pulled, hard and fast. Yugi, who obviously was near the edge, hadn't expected this, screamed and came, covering Atem's abs with his semen. Atem watched the tail, well, more precisely the beginning of it.

"Hm, didn't I know.. a vibrator, very daring, and very sexy.." Atem whispered huskily while Yugi, who still stood on all four, his breath fast and his eyes closed from the sudden overload. Atem turned the vibrator off and let it fall onto the bed, then he grabbed Yugi's hips, moving him down.

"Take all of me kitten.." he whispered in Yugi's ear. The man moaned loudly, and let Atem guide him down.

"A-Atem.." Yugi whispered.

"All night, you better get ready, little kitty!" he huskily murmured. Yugi smiled.

"I'm all ready Pharaoh.." Yugi answered, and Atem held his word, all night long.

* * *

><p>Joey sat down in the chair and smirked. Yugi looked up from his coffee.<p>

"Oh, Joey, how are you?" Yugi asked, smiling at his long-time friend.

"Yeah, I'm good ta go! Ya? I haven't seen ya in some weeks... see Atem just 'bout every day, but that's cuz the work.. except, on his birthday, I heard some rumors.. that ya dressed up for him.." Joey's voice drifted off, giving Yugi this hinting smirk. Yugi, who was drinking coffee at that moment, choked on it, then spit it out, a shocked look covering his face.

"W-what the.. Joey! Not in public.. what the fuck? How did you know?" he asked.

"Nah, just rumors really.. and.. then, there's something else.." Joey now leaned over the table, then used a finger to tap the ring on Yugi's finger. Yugi stared wide-eyed at him before he jerked back, blushing madly.

"So it's true? Come on pal, it's been like.. two weeks since his birthday!" Joey complained, glaring playfully at Yugi, who suddenly broke into a huge smile. Joey smirked back, sitting up straight again.

"So it is true! Congrats man, ya two so deserve it! So, how was it? I mean, did he really go down on the knee an' all that shit?" Joey asked. Yugi blushed.

"Well, a little more actually.. we were waiting for our deserts, and when it came, well, he kind of proposed with writing it on the ice-cream." Yugi blushed and Joey exploded in laughter.

"Then, he went down an' gave ya the message for real hm? That's really cool, wish Seto was like that.. but nooooo, he's workin' all day, no use tryin' there.." Joey sighed. Yugi smiled softly and placed a hand on Joey's.

"I'm sure he will too when he finds time to, after, Kaiba is the director of Kaiba Corp, but maybe.. I can hint something off to Atem, I think he can somehow indirectly say something to Kaiba." Yugi suggested. Joey seemed to actually think about it, then he smirked.

"Well, that might work, cuz I think Seto's a little scared of Atem." he said. Yugi chuckled at that, and soon Joey's laughter joined. The two didn't notice the person that was coming closer.

"Yugi?" the person asked. Yugi turned and gasped. Joey turned as well and then glared.

"M-mom?"

* * *

><p>*hurr hurr hurr* Yugi in leather, with tail :3 *nosebleed* yeah, sounds soooooo sex- *hit with a book*<p>

Atem: MINE! Officically mine!

Yugi: *sigh*

Atem: By the way, you said plot-twists?

Me: :D First one, you propose, then, Yugi's mother appears *gasps* what will happen next? O.O

Atem: Hurt him and die woman..

Me: ^^0 Who said.. I would hurt Yugi?

Atem: .. you always use it as a threat..

Me: Don't try me, I'm tired..

Atem: It's only 21:50..

Me: *glare* You don't have school from 8.30 am till 6 pm..

Atem: *pale*

Yugi: Please review if you have time :)


	6. Chapter 5

Hi! :D So yeah, right before I take vacation and heading into the mountains, I'm updating this story ^^

I know it's a bit rushed in here, but because of this, I managed to get out the idea that has been STUCK in my head for just about three weeks now.. so yeah.. enjoy ^^

* * *

><p>Chapter 5.<p>

Forgiveness Lies in The Innocent.

Yugi stared at the woman, who was staring back, a little teary-eyed. Joey slowly moved, seemingly not letting it go at that.

"Why're ya here?" he asked, getting angry. Yugi stood up.

"Joey, calm down.." he walked over to his mother, who was so pale.

"Is he.. here?" Yugi asked. She shook her head.

"I.. we divorced.. four years ago.. I could never, forgive myself.." she whispered the last part. Yugi's eyes widened if just a bit, then he nodded. He turned to Joey.

"I'm taking her home, if you see Atem when you go back, can you tell him I'm at home?" he asked. Joey nodded and stood up, then he gave her a warning look.

"I hope ya don't make a mistake Yug.." he said. Yugi shook his head.

"I wont, trust me.." Joey nodded and left with a wave of his hand.

"Mom, please come with me."

* * *

><p>"Do you want some tea?" Yugi asked, showing his mother into the kitchen. She smiled weakly, almost like she wasn't entirely sure if it was okay for her to intrude in Yugi's home. Not after what she had done.<p>

"Why?" she asked as Yugi turned away. The man turned back, seeing she had her head bowed and he couldn't see her eyes, but by the shaking it was obvious that she was very close to crying. Yugi quickly poured some water into the kettle and turned the stove on. Then he came over, and sat down besides his mother.

"What?" he asked. She looked up, her eyes gleaming with tears.

"Why aren't you throwing me out, why aren't you acting like you hate me?" she asked, tears finally flowing down her cheeks. Yugi blinked, then he leaned forward, and wrapped his arms around her. This apparently startled her because she gasped. Yugi smiled sadly while his hug tightened.

"How could I hate my mother? Besides.. you was just by his side, I know very well that you were never allowed to do anything without his consent." Yugi said. His mother gave a soft gasp, then she sobbed.

"But still, I didn't.. I.." she stuttered, sobbing even more. Yugi smiled softly.

"No, I forgive you.. I hope you can forgive Atem too.." Yugi said. He let go of his mother, then placed a calming hand on his mother's hands. His mother stared down at his hand, then she lifted her head. Before she could even open her mouth, the front door opened and closed. The kettle rang and Yugi stood up.

"Just calm down okay, I'll get you some tea." he said, walking over to the stove. The man took of the kettle and filled three cups. He came over to the table and gave one to his mother, then he sat the other one down beside his, waiting. Then someone entered the kitchen. Yugi looked up and smiled.

"Welcome home." Yugi said, smiling. Atem smiled, came over and gave him a short, hello-kiss, then he walked over and sat down beside Yugi, so that he could see his mother as well.

"I took time of so I could come back.." he said. Yugi turned, stared, then sighed.

"And Kaiba?" he asked.

"Can kiss my ass." Atem answered just as quickly. Yugi's eyes widened in shock, then he sighed again. He shook his head before he turned back to his mother, to find her smiling. She realized he saw it and blushed slightly, then she looked down, a soft smile on her lips as she dried her tears.

"You remind me of me and your father when we first dated.." she murmured.

"How so?" Yugi asked, sensing that Atem tensed.

"Your father too, would come home from work, giving his boss the finger quite literary when something happened to me.. just like you." she addressed Atem, who stared back, then he frowned. Yugi's mother shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to compare you.. I just hope, you wont do the same as he did, don't ever hurt Yugi.. that is all I ask for." she said.

"And him? Yugi's father.. where is he?" Atem asked.

"He.. I don't know.. we divorced several years ago, I think he left Domino a few weeks after, I'm not sure.." she said. Atem nodded, then he suddenly smiled.

"Then I can talk freely knowing he wont bust the place down and make either of your suffer." he said. The other two gave him a very similar shocked look. Atem stared at the two, then he chuckled.

"I may not have said it before, but it wasn't just Yugi suffering from his stupid actions, I know you did too, but I could see you were too scared to do anything else." he said. Yugi's mother gaped at him, then she gave Yugi a look that was filled with awe. Yugi smiled, then he turned to Atem.

"I've already forgiven her." he said. Atem nodded.

"There's nothing to forgive in the first place, I have never hated you, nor been angry at you, because I can clearly remember that you were trying to defend me and Yugi's friends." Atem said, smiling. Yugi's mother smiled widely, tears welling up in her eyes again, but she was quicker now.

"Oh my, now I'm going to cry again..." she said. Then she noticed the handkerchief that was in front of her and stared at Atem, who smiled. She smiled back and took it. Yugi smiled as well, satisfaction visible in his eyes. Then he took a sip of his tea. Atem did as well and smiled secretively at Yugi, who turned, then blushed and glared softly, though he couldn't help that the smile grew on his lips.

"Mom.. you don't mind.. that we are.. dating?" Yugi asked after a while and his mother looked at him in shock, then she shook her head.

"No, I never did." she said. Yugi smile grew into a grin.

"Good." he said. Atem chuckled. Yugi's mother raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"It's because.. um.." Yugi raised his left hand, showing her the ring. Yugi's mother opened her mouth, then closed it, doing so a few times before she managed to find words for this new surprise. Then she gasped before she smiled.

"Oh... oh God, Yugi." she didn't seem to find any more words than that. Atem smiled, as did Yugi, both awaiting the woman's answer to the news.

"So, what do you think?" Atem asked. Suddenly the female giggled.

"How? When? Where?" she asked. Yugi blushed.

"Um.. two weeks ago, in a restaurant." Yugi said, looking down, shyly giving her a smile. Atem laughed merrily, then he placed a hand on Yugi's right hand.

"On my birthday." Atem finished. The older woman stared at them, then she squealed. Yugi just about moved the chair a meter back in shock, not having expected this development. Atem stared at her with slightly shocked eyes, then he smirked. Yugi's mother grabbed Yugi's hand, squeezing them as she continued to fan-girl over him.

"I'm so happy for you.. both of you!" she said, then she hugged Yugi. Atem smiled.

"Thank you." Atem said. While Yugi wrapped his arms around his mother.

"Thank you, mom, it means a lot." he said. She smiled at him.

"Now then, call me when you want your wedding planned." she said, smiling. The two eyed her with shocked looks. Atem then turned to Yugi.

"_**Does your mother.. have a split personally?"**_ he asked over their link. Yugi glared at him.

"_**Of course not, I guess she just always wanted to see me married.. no matter what, and she want to be the one to help us with the wedding.. at all cost.."**_ Yugi told him, giggling slightly. Atem nodded slowly, thinking it through.

"Thank you mom." Yugi whispered.

* * *

><p>Yugi probably hadn't seen Atem this nervous before. The man was fidgeting and his eyes was all the time flying from Yugi to the floor and back at him. Yugi smiled softly. Atem noticed after a few seconds, then he smiled back. They were standing in an office, together with Yugi's mother and Joey, who was both smiling brightly. No matter how much Atem wanted a real wedding, such a thing was hard to get when it was a wedding between two men. The Church followed Christian laws and thus forbid gay marriage. However, there would be a huge party after wards. Joey had managed to squeeze a yes out of Kaiba to get him to hold the party at one of his huge mansions. Everyone was invited. Their closest friends was maybe a little to exited about it, but they couldn't be blamed. Yugi and Atem had never had to chance to do this in non of their past lives, because they had been separated early because of death.<p>

"Yugi Muto, do you, take this man as your husband?" the man in front of the two, who was going to wed them, asked. Yugi smiled brightly, then he nodded.

"Yes, I do." he said. Atem visible relaxed after that. Yugi barely managed to hold back a giggle. Atem was most probably scared out of his wits, nervous that Yugi would run away.

"Do you, Atem Sennen take this man as you husband?" he asked. Atem smirked.

"Yes, yes I do!" Atem said, smiling even more. Yugi smiled as well.

"Then you are legally wed, you may kiss." which sounded really awkward for the two in the background. Joey flushed, but grinned and scratched his cheeks. Yugi's mother smiled, though blushing lightly. Yugi blushed as well, not used to having people watch him kiss Atem, but the former Pharaoh didn't seem to mind. Yugi turned towards Atem, who turned towards him, both smiling. Then Atem grabbed Yugi's hands and pulled him closer, kissing him on the lips. Yugi's eyes widened, then they closed as he kissed back. They shared this second before they broke of and turned towards the two watching them. Joey pumped a fist into the air.

"Now to paaaaarty!" he said, grinning from ear to ear. The others just laughed.

* * *

><p>It was a new day in Domino, and a new tournament at the door step of one Yugi Muto, and one Atem Muto. They had yet to appear, but at least Yugi had been invited to play at the finals, where the duelist who beat all the others would appear. Yugi had to defend his place after all. Yugi looked around, then he smiled as he looked down at his deck, just recently, he had added a card he had yet to use the last time he dueled against Atem, and he was sure to use it this time. Atem was siting by their friends, watching as Yugi walked up on the arena to duel the challenger, who proclaimed rather loudly that today would be Yugi's last day as the King of Games. Atem snorted at that. Yugi rolled his eyes while he activated his duel disk, then he drew 5 cards, as did the challenger. Yugi smiled as he drew just the cards to beat him within a few turns.<p>

"I think it's time people started realizing I'm not giving up my name yet." Yugi muttered, then he smiled the challenger's way.

* * *

><p>Yugi walked into the house, smiling to himself. Atem followed right behind, smirking so badly it was just about to fall off his face. Yugi toed out of his shoes, only to squeak when Atem's hands found his sides. Yugi spun around, blushing and pouting up at Atem for startling him. Atem laughed and pulled Yugi close, kissing his forehead. Yugi blushed madly, then looked away.<p>

"A-Atem, this is the front door.." he murmured.

"I know Aibou." Atem simply answered.

"Then.. don't stand here k-kissing me.." Yugi whined. Atem chuckled, he toed out of his shoes, then he lifted Yugi up and into his arms before he walked over to the stairs, up them and into their room. Yugi flushed badly while he squirmed, not used to being carried around.

"A-Atem, I'm a grown up.. don't.. c-carry me around so c-carelessly.." Yugi stuttered, blushing. Atem smiled as he gently put Yugi down onto the bed, then got on top of him. Yugi's blush seemed to have grown onto his face permanently. Atem smirked at the sight.

"You still look fairly young, and besides.. you barely weight anything, so it doesn't matter." Atem said, seemingly checking over Yugi with his eyes. Yugi squirmed at that, realizing he grew hot from being watched like that. Atem seemed to have noticed as well because he sat down, effectively straddling his lover.

"A-Atem.." Yugi stuttered. Atem snickered, leaning down. He pressed his nose against Yugi's collar bone, his breath obviously doing something to Yugi. The young man's breath was coming out quicker, soon followed by small gasps as Atem pressed ever so light kisses along Yugi's skin. The two suddenly locked eyes and their breaths seemed to halt just a second after. They stared into each other eyes before Atem suddenly captured his lips, pressing roughly against him. Yugi moaned against his lover's lips, gaining a groan from Atem as well. Quickly enough, they needed air and parted.

"Atem.." Yugi whispered, his voice filled with need. Atem grinned.

"Love you.." he murmured as he got of the bed, pulling at Yugi's clothes. Yugi squeaked, but raised his hips a moment later so that Atem could pull the jeans off. Then Atem got rid of his own pants and crawled onto the bed again. Yugi blushed as Atem straddled him, pulling the shirt upwards. Yugi giggled and sat up, then pulled his shirt off. Atem copied him and soon the two were only dressed in their boxers. Yugi flushed ever so gently and Atem chuckled.

"No matter how many times you've seen me, you still blush so cutely." he commented. Yugi blushed even more, then he pouted and glared up at his lover, who laughed at the reaction he got.

"So cute.." Atem murmured as he swiftly caught Yugi's lips, bruising them in a rough kiss. Yugi moaned and arched his back. Atem's hands wandered down to his lovers boxers. He moved his hand under the hem and grabbed the hardening length. Yugi gasped at that. Atem moved his hand, feeling Yugi tense, then arch against his hand and body.

"God.. yes.." Yugi moaned loudly. Atem smirked.

"Ready yourself Aibou.." Atem whispered, just loud enough for Yugi to hear, but by that audible groan, he knew that his lover had heard him. Atem's hand left Yugi, only to strip him of any clothing. Yugi, who was too far into the pleasure, barely noticed that clothes leaving his body, but he didn't seem to notice the shiver that ran over him either. Atem snickered and leaned down, capturing Yugi's lips in a hot kiss. Yugi's mouth opened automatically as Atem's tongue came forth, the two locking into a fierce battle. It was impossible to know who won and lost as they finally parted, panting hard. Yugi's eyes looked up into Atem's and he smiled back.

"I love you Yugi.." he whispered breathless. Yugi smiled.

"I love you too." he murmured.

* * *

><p>"Yugi, have you heard of that school?" Atem asked as Yugi switched onto a random channel, not really caring what was on at the moment. The man turned his head, staring at his lover, then giving him a confused look. Atem chuckled before he straightened up a little. Yugi blinked up at him.<p>

"What school?" he asked.

"The school Kaiba has been trying to make, that.. duel school, it's finished right? So I was thinking, you remember that teen? The one that helped us defeating Paradox, along with.. Yusei?" Atem asked. Yugi's face lit up with realization. Then he nodded and smiled.

"Jaden... Jaden Yuki." he murmured. Atem smirked and nodded eagerly.

"Don't you think it's time, I think this.. might be the year.." he said. Yugi nodded thoughtfully, then he got up from the couch to get his phone, then he dialed a number. Atem eyed Yugi with confused eyes.

"You have his number?" he asked. Yugi snickered.

"Of course not.. I'm asking Kaiba, he should have a report on all of the candidates for this years examination." he said. Atem nodded, having to agree to that. If someone knew, then it would be the person who made the place himself right? Atem grabbed the controller and turned the volume of the television down. Yugi gave him a grateful look. Kaiba soon enough answered, sounding more grumpy than ever.

"What?" he asked. Yugi smiled nervously.

"I'm just wondering, there is a boy named Jaden Yuki, who wants to go to Duel Academy, but do you know if he stands on the list for this year?" Yugi asked, hoping it was, because he did look forward to seeing one of his friends again, even if he didn't know it yet. There was a long silence and Yugi could hear that Kaiba was typing on his keyboard, after that, there was a lot of clicking.

"Yes, there is.. however, what do you want with someone who just barely got through the written exams?" he asked back. Yugi chuckled.

"A duelist doesn't have to have the greatest skills with exams to survive.. however, he is someone I know, you can say he's a friend.." Yugi said.

"Oh great, another one of you stupid 'chosen ones' projects..." Kaiba muttered.

"Kaiba.. it's all real.." Yugi tried, knowing fully well that Kaiba would never accept this because he wasn't at all into paranormal, nor supernatural, no matter how many times he's been up against it. Atem gave him a look that clearly asked 'why bother?' Yugi rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, that was what I needed to know, bye." then he hung up before Kaiba could start rant about how Joey was just like that as well, always talking about superstitious stuff that Kaiba never cared even the tiniest bit about.

"So, is Jaden coming this year?" he asked. Yugi smiled.

"Yes, I'm just guessing it'll be soon." he said, smiling to himself more than to Atem. His husband eyed him for just about a minute before he reached out for him. Yugi took his hand, letting Atem pull him closer. The ex-spirit smiled up at Yugi.

"Well then, when will you meet him?" he asked. Yugi scratched his chin with his free hand. Then he smiled big time.

"Soon.."

* * *

><p>Yugi looked down the street, smiling to himself. If he wasn't all to wrong, today was the day. He had heard from Kaiba that it was the day of Duel Examination, well, more precisely, the entrance exam to go to Duel Academy, but Yugi didn't care much, except for the one person he was waiting for.<p>

"Ah, watch out!" someone called, and the next second, someone bumped into him. Yugi watched as something brown fell down towards the ground. The teen in front of him, with one weird, brown hair-style, had a duel disk, and cards. Yugi stared.

"Are you.. a duelist?" he asked. The teen looked up and Yugi recognized those brown eyes right away.

"Yep, I'm just going to an Examination at the Duel Academy!" he said while he hurried to collect his strewn about cards and pick up his duel disk. Yugi smiled, his hand moved to his belt, where was the place his stashed his cards. He pulled up a card he had recently get from a pack.

"Here, and good luck!" Yugi handed him the card.

"Ah, t-thank you so much!" the teen said, obviously shocked that he was given a card out of nowhere. Yugi smiled. It was obvious the teen didn't recognize him, and that was fine with him. He nodded, then walked away, smiling a lot when he knew the kid couldn't see his face. He looked over his shoulder to see a floating fur-ball with large eyes, green paws and wings.

"_**Take care of him, will you?"**_ Yugi mentally sent, and the fur-ball bounced up, and down, smiling back at him.

"_Kuri kurriiiii!"_ the floating fur-ball answered. Yugi knew that the teen had yet to realize that he now had a duel spirit, and yet to be able to see him. Yugi walked away, smiling gently, a fur-ball appearing beside him as well, however, this one didn't have wings.

"_Kurrrii?"_ the fur-ball seemed to ask something.

"We will meet him again Kuriboh, in a few years.." Kuriboh smiled, and kuri'd.

"_**We will meet again.. Jaden Yuki!"**_

* * *

><p>Yugi was whistling happily as he entered the house. He toed out of his shoes, and walked into the living room. Atem was siting in a chair, reading a book. The ex-spirit looked up, and smiled.<p>

"Welcome home, had a nice day?" he asked. Yugi smiled.

"Yes, it was perfect.." Yugi walked over, and kissed him.

"Hm... so, you met someone you know, because you usually whistle after you've been talking with one of our friends." Atem commented. Yugi smiled even more.

"Oh, it's someone we both know Atem, in a couple of years, I'll meet with him again, then he will most probably begin to travel the planet.." Atem's eyes brightened, and a smirk found it's way onto his face.

"So, he's at that age huh?" he asked. Yugi chuckled.

"It's already been 11 years since we dueled with one body.. the time has gone so fast.." Atem said, siting up. Yugi chuckled.

"And he is already fifteen huh? I guess it's time for us to prepare ourselves for a new candidate as the King of Games then?" Atem said, chuckling when Yugi smirked.

"Well, he is good, but we'll have to see.. after all, after he has battled me, and battle with me and Yusei against Paradox, then I think we can talk about a possible King of Games, I ain't letting my position go that easily." Yugi said, smiling when Atem smirked.

"Then there's two of us, however, as long as he believes in the cards and have fun, then there shouldn't be any problem." he said. Yugi nodded.

"Yes, he has.. what should I say, Joey's attitude to dueling.. and he believes he'll win no matter what, but even I can feel his happiness when we're dueling, something I noticed Yusei kind of lacked in our duel against Paradox.." Yugi explained.

"Yusei has most probably been through a lot more.. however, at the end of the duel, I swear he was having fun!" Atem said, laughing.

"Ah... now I want to see them again.." Yugi said, pouting.

"Yes, dueling against them would be fun, Jaden uses mainly fusion and relies on his Neo's while Yusei has.. what was it called again?" he asked. Yugi chuckled.

"Synchro summon, however, never say that word in front of Kaiba, after all, this type of summon will only appear in the future, a future where we're already gone.." Yugi said, smiling softly. Atem laughed.

"Well, at least we'll see Jaden again before we leave this world." he said. Yugi nodded.

"And maybe, one day, we'll all be reunited."

* * *

><p>Okay, this was so much fun :D<p>

Atem's 'he can kiss my ass' sentence, I loved writing it, and Kaiba's usual personality against these 'chosen ones' haha.. so much fun!

Remember to review okay? :D


	7. Chapter 6

Hi :D Sorry for not updating for so long (yeah, a couple of weeks I think..) I've been on vacation in the mountains.. and I didn't think I'd get so see so much snow in one weeks.. and we barely have electricity so most this is written while I was on the train back and forth, and mind I telling that I might rush this? I mean, I know I should try to keep this story as long as possible, so I will try, hopefully..

Atem: .. *stare*

Me: Okay okay ^^ Enjoy! A certain someone comes into this chapter.. well, two actually..

* * *

><p>Chapter 6.<p>

Someone to Rescue.

Yugi yawned as he put down the book he had been reading for most of the day. He looked up at the clock and realized it was already way past dinner, and yet Atem hadn't come home yet, which was weird in itself, because Atem never stayed more than necessary at Kaiba's place. It had been three years since he met Jaden, well, and a two months since he had met him again, however, they hadn't battled, but talked, and Jaden left with a smile. The man got out of the chair and stretched, yawning again. Yugi then walked over to hallway and found his phone of the counter. When picking it up, he realized he had gotten a mail from Atem.

"Why didn't I hear it?" he wondered. Then he realized that he had his phone on silent mode and he hit his forehead at his own stupidity. Yugi opened the message, which told him that Atem would be really late. Kaiba had sent him off on some mission to gather some duel disks that wasn't working properly. Yugi put down the phone after answering, then he walked into the kitchen, thinking that he'd better get to make dinner before he'd starve. Yugi had barely put the pan on the stove when the doorbell rang, something that startled Yugi, because he wasn't used to people coming here. He turned off the stove and hurried over to the door before answering.

"Yes?" he asked, looking up to see a man that seemed about thirty years old, with short, gray hair and a hat. He wore a simple suit, but there was something off about him, something that made Yugi tense up.

"It seems you can't remember me.." the man said. Yugi was about to tilt his head to the side when he recognized the voice.

"You!" Yugi hissed, taking a step back. The man came forth, smirking.

"Oh, so you do remember, I've waited so long for this revenge, and now I finally will have it.." the man said. Yugi's eyes widened as he backed off even more, thus letting the man enter his house. Yugi backed off, kicking over things as he walked, but he didn't notice. The man laughed bitterly, slapping a vase off the counter, letting it crash to the floor. Yugi suppressed the urge to scream and run, he knew he had to fight back, at any cost, but he was too scared, but maybe all wasn't lost yet, he watched as Orehmane came closer. Yugi concentrated his mind on the one thing, well, the part of it that would help him. He could feel it was materializing in his hand, and smiled, then he looked at Orehmane and just about shrieked.

"_**N-no.. Atem!"**_ he called over the mind link, hoping that it was enough to call for Atem's help. Apparently it was.

"_**What is it? Something happened?"**_ Atem's alarmed voice reached him a second later. Yugi, who was cornered against the wall by the man, let out a whimper.

"_**He.. he's back.. O-Orehmane.. HELP ME!"**_ then everything went black.

* * *

><p>Joey, holding more than his fair share of duel disk was watching as Atem picked up those he had was supposed to get, then suddenly he froze, something about his body language told the blonde that something must have startled him because the duel disks that he held in his hand all fell to the ground. Joey lowered his hands slowly, making sure that none of the disks he held fell off.<p>

"Atem? Ya okay? Yer a little pale.." Joey said, not seeing all of Atem's face, but what he could see suddenly read shock, then fear, then absolute anger and hatred. Joey, not used to this kind of change, came closer. Atem, who hadn't noticed that Joey had come over, spun around, thus crashing with Joey, who yelped as all the duel disks he held fell to the floor with him. He looked up at Atem with shock. Atem stared back as his expression changed from shock to anger again. Joey, thinking he did something wrong got up quickly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle ya, ya just looked so angry.." Joey began, but Atem waved him off. Joey titled his head to the side, giving his friend a confused stare, in which Atem's expression softened and he smiled. Joey, still not getting it, was just about to bend over to pick up the duel disks.

"Yugi's been kidnapped.." Atem's voice drifted into Joey's ears, then out again.

"What?" he asked as he straightened up, staring right into Atem's eyes.

"Orehmane.. he's back.." Atem muttered. Joey's hands curled into fists.

"Then what the hell ar' we stayin' aroun' fer? Let's go!" and with that, both bolted from the place, not caring about their current task which was simply another burden to them right now. Atem, being not completely sane at the moment, went as far as to jump in front of a police car, which stopped them succesfully, when he somehow managed to convey the message that his dearest boyfriend and husband -which sounded really awkward- was being kidnapped, the officers finally put pedal to the metal, burning rubber all the way to their house.

* * *

><p>Atem ran up the door, ignoring Joey's calls for him to wait, but he couldn't, not until he stopped, seeing the door was open. Atem swallowed hard as he pushed the door all the way, walking in. The others followed slowly, seeing Atem's suddenly very silent and very odd state.<p>

"Y-Yugi?" Atem called, but no answer came. The floor was a mess. The vase that Téa had given them as a present when they got married was laying in a mess of shards on the floor by a pair of knocked over shoes.

"Oh God.. no, please.." Atem walked further in, saying the same words over and over as whispers. When he came to the wall that was the end of the hallway and the start of the stairs, he could see marks of shoes very close to the wall, and a few strands of hair was laying on the floor. Black, tipped in amethyst when he looked at them. Atem's expression turned into pain as he fell to his knees. Joey ran over, laying his hands on his friends shoulders.

"We'll find him Atem, come on.." Joey helped Atem up, because the man wasn't able to himself, being in a state of shock at the moment. Atem was lead into the living room while the officers said they'd call for reinforcements so they could investigate and try to trace the kidnapper. Joey nodded, letting them do what they wanted.

"Atem, get yerself together, we need to focus." he said. Atem didn't react so Joey decided that being a little more bold would do any damage so he reached over and hit Atem across the face with a flat hand. Atem, now out of his shock, looked up at Joey with even more shock and confusion.

"J-Joey? W-why did you.. hit me?" he asked. Joey sighed.

"Because ya were actin' like a mess, now stop actin' like a stray lamb and come with me!" Joey said, dragging Atem into the hallway. The officers explained it all to Atem, who nodded and gave them the key Yugi usually had with him when he went out. Then they left. They made a few calls, calling together that gang to talk and regroup so they could rescue Yugi and kick that sorry so-called human's ass once and for all.

* * *

><p>"Why.. are you all gathering in my office? And where is the duel disks I sent you to pick up?" Kaiba asked as Atem and Joey came in with the rest of their gang, Mokuba and Serenity included. Marik was still in Egypt, but would come as soon as he could. Duke had been hanging out with Téa and Tristan, so it was easy to get into touch with them. Ryou was doing homework and had been the first to respond and arrive. Atem's glare turned towards Kaiba and the CEO found that he wanted to disappear into the nearest wall, or maybe window.<p>

"Yugi's been kidnapped.." Atem said. Kaiba, having forgotten his earlier sudden fear for the ex-Pharaoh, straightened up.

"What?" Kaiba asked.

"You heard me!" Atem snapped. Joey forced him to sit down on the couch as they all gathered around him. Téa, Ryou and Serenity sat down sat down in front while Mokuba sat down beside Atem, giving his brother a pleading look. Kaiba had heard most of the story from him, but Yugi's point of view still remained unheard, even for their friends. Atem was the only one who knew everything Yugi had been through, but he wasn't willing to share yet.

"Do you know who did it?" Kaiba asked. Atem glared at him again.

"Of course, it's that bastard Orehmane.. he killed me.. killed everyone, including Yugi.." Atem said, falling into silence after that. Kaiba eyed them all, then his eyes landed on Mokuba, who shook his head.

"Everyone but me.. Yugi gave me the throne afterwards, he couldn't.. be saved.. despite having two hearts, he should have survived.." at this they all looked at him with confusion in their eyes. Mokuba stared at them with shock.

"He never told you?" he asked. They all shock their heads.

"What do ya mean? That he could.. still have survived?" Joey asked.

"There was barely anything wrong with his body, except having one of his hearts pierced, however.. because of seeing Atem being killed, having seen all die around him, his mind and body started to shut down.." Mokuba said. Atem stood up suddenly.

"So.. you mean if I hadn't died.. if non of us hadn't died, then he wouldn't have died?" he asked. Mokuba nodded.

"Of course, not even he knew until the end, or maybe he did, but he just didn't admit it.. the shock was so strong on him because you were the closest friend he had ever had, and also the first.." Mokuba explained.

"So, if Orehmane hadn't been so cocky.." Duke began.

"You mean if Yugi hadn't been so gentle and let him go so many times?" Tristan started. Atem glared at them both.

"We shall not place the blame when we know only half of what happened, who knows what was going on with Orehmane, maybe there was someone behind, someone twisted enough to control him, either way, we can't focus on the past, we need to focus on the present!" Atem said. The rest nodded.

"Then why have you all gathered here, I have no business in this!" he muttered.

"You have Kaiba, you see, you was there as well, Mokuba's big brother, Yugi's father's priest.. and unfortunately Joey's lover.." Atem said. Joey turned bright red, then he snorted and turned his head away, trying to convince himself that it wasn't that way, but everyone knew it was. Kaiba eyed them all, then he snorted.

"And why can't I remember this when you can?" he asked. Atem smirked.

"Because Yugi couldn't care less that you died if it hadn't been that you and Joey had hooked up, however, you were his father's priest, Yugi detested his father with all his might, much like now.. besides, you weren't close to Yugi, like we were, if all you were quite cold towards him because the 'you' back then couldn't see any parts of a King in Yugi." Atem said bitterly.

"Any difference to now?" Tristan whispered to Duke, who gave a laughter in form of a snort. Joey glared at Tristan, the hit him in the head with his fist. Kaiba smiled behind his hands, which rested in front of his face.

"Anyway, we should start searching for Yugi.. have you managed to get through to him yet?" Ryou asked. Atem shook his head, sitting down again, now depressed. Ryou sighed and gave Téa and worried look, who nodded back.

"It can't be helped, but you shouldn't give up, now matter what!" she said. Atem looked up, then he smiled at her.

"Yes, thank you.." he murmured.

"Wait, don't you have your puzzle yet? Can't you use it?" Tristan asked.

"No, we don't use it anymore, it's normally in our bedroom, on a shelf, but I could get it, so that when we find him.." Atem's voice drifted off. The others watched him with agreeing looks on their faces.

* * *

><p>Atem entered the room he shared with Yugi, then walked over to the shelf that the puzzle, well, the two parts usually rested on, but could only find one part. He picked it up and looked at him.<p>

"It can't be.. did he manage to.." he murmured to himself

"Atem, are you waiting for Orehmane to walk into the place with Yugi out of boredom? Let's go!" Tristan called. Atem just about held back a snort at the irony, and at the stupidity. He shook his head, then he walked out of the room and over to the stairs.

"It seems.. Yugi managed to get one of the pieces after all." he said as he walked down. The others looked up at him, then they all smiled. Joey even pumped a fist into the air.

"Then it's easy cake!" he said.

"You mean it's easy as cake?" Téa asked and they all had to laugh a little at the dumb expression Joey made.

"Ah, don't laugh, it's not even funny, let's just go!" he said, pouting. Atem nodded.

"It's better if we move silently, and in smaller groups, searching.. Joey, you take the puzzle, I know you can manage to get a hold of Yugi when he wakes up, I have the mind link so I don't need it. Joey nodded, albeit hesitatingly. Then he took the half puzzle and hung it around his neck.

"Okay, let's go!" Atem said loudly.

* * *

><p>Yugi groaned softly, then sat up, realizing with a throb of pain that his head ached like someone had hit smashed a statue of Ra on top of his head. His eyes slowly adjusted to his surroundings and he realized he couldn't see much.<p>

"Where.. am I?" he asked as he couldn't remember what had happened at first. Then it all hit him like a cold wave of water, nearly knocking him over in shock.

"T-that.. he.. he.." Yugi couldn't even finish he sentences, it shocked him that he dared do this in this day and age, were Yugi was very famous, and if he turned up missing, it's be just about impossible to run away with him. Yugi's hands fumbled around and then he winced as his palm met cold metal, no, not metal, but it had an edge. Yugi knew what it was right away. He grabbed it and pulled it close, feeling the cold gold against his warm skin. He closed his eyes, but couldn't sense Atem through the gold, however, he could feel someone.

"_**Who is holding my puzzle?"**_ he asked through his mind. Apparently the one holding it was startled, because he felt the presence back off, then it came back.

"_**Yug, ya answered, finally!"**_ Yugi's eyes snapped opened.

"_**J-Joey? Why are you holding that piece for?"**_ he asked back.

"_**Atem gave it to me.. he said he'd depend on the link so we'd be able to split up an' search for ya!"**_ Joey answered after a while, it was obvious that he was telling the others he was talking with him at the moment.

"_**Oh.. that explains it, maybe I'll try to get in touch with him? Did he flip?"**_ Yugi asked. Joey chuckled at that.

"_**He was so shocked that he could barely walk, he collapsed at a point an' I had ta slap him to get him to react, but when he finally did, we called the rest!"**_ Joey said. Yugi smiled in the blackness he was in, picturing Atem's expressions at that time. Yugi then took a deep breath.

"_**Atem?"**_ he tried, trying to having both links open at the same time, and somehow it worked.

"_**Yugi! Finally, oh God, I'm been so worried, are you okay? Are you unhurt?"**_ Atem's voice startled Yugi a little, then he laughed, as did Joey.

"_**Joey? You here too?"**_ Atem asked.

"_**Somehow, holding the puzzle enables him to stay on our mind link."**_ Yugi said.

"_**Oh, that explains it.. are you really okay?"**_ Atem then asked again.

"_**Yes I'm fine, my head hurts, but other than that I'm fine, I can't see though.. I have no idea where I am.."**_ Yugi explained.

"_**No problem, we'll find ya!"**_ Joey proclaimed.

"_**I hope so.. wah!"**_ Yugi squeaked when the floor moved.

"_**Uh guys.. the floor is moving.."**_ Yugi began.

"_**Wait, what?"**_ Atem asked, shocked. Joey didn't answer right away, then he did.

"_**The pier! Ryou says that they're movin' cargo onto a ship to Egypt today!"**_ Joey said. Yugi agreed, having realized it made sense, then it hit him.

"_**Wait.. does that mean that I'm.. in a cargo box?"**_ he asked, panicking.

"_**Yugi, we'll be right there, don't panic on me!"**_ Atem called loudly.

"_**I hope so.. please hurry.."**_ Yugi murmured as he slowly closed his eyes, letting the tears that had gathered, fall.

* * *

><p>Atem, followed by the rest of the gang, sprinted down the street towards the pier, trying their hardest to reach in time. Suddenly a floating, brown fur-ball appeared beside him as he ran.<p>

"Kuriboh, what is it? I'm a bit busy.." he said.

"_Kurriiii..."_ Kuriboh seemed to say something, Atem blinked, then he nodded.

"Tell him to stop the cargo, because someone he knows is trapped in a cargo box, someone who is missing, and tell him to be as annoying as he can get to be!" Atem said and the Kuriboh nodded, disappearing with a 'kurii'.

"Who were you talking to?" Tristan asked, breathlessly as he ran up to Atem's side.

"Kuriboh, there's someone we know who is.. conveniently at the pier at the moment, Kuriboh will tell him to stop the lifting at all costs!" Atem said. They all got their hopes higher when they saw the pier getting nearer and nearer. They could hear yells from workers at the pier, so Atem's friend was certainly doing his job well. However, the group didn't get further as someone stepped in between. They all eyed the man, slowly recognizing him.

"Y-you.. your.. Yugi's father!" Tristan said, staring at the man, who stared back.

"Yugi's mother said you left Domino.. why are you back?" Atem demanded. The man didn't say anything, just continued to stare at them, well, at Atem that is. Atem knew that he would have a grudge against him, it wasn't like he asked for it, but seeing that Yugi was his only son, who turned out to be gay and stuff, well, he wasn't happy.

"Get out of our way!" Atem ordered, stepping closer. The man glared now, daring Atem to get any closer. The ex-spirit, being a former Pharaoh and all, did just that, with his head raised so there was no way he'd actually fall into so trap or let that bastard scare him away with such a small glare. That's what he thought anyway when Yugi's father took a good grip around his neck, lifted him up -despite the small difference in height- and pinned him to the ground. Atem's friends were soon helping him out.

"You go save Yugi, we'll keep this bastard down!" Tristan said. Atem nodded as he massaged his throat, then he, Ryou and the girls ran away, hoping they'd reach the pier in time. As they neared they could actually see what kind of mess there was and Atem hadn't expected it to be this bad. Cargo-containers littered the pier, in a complete mess, some were even crunched quite badly together. Atem raised an eyebrow as he scanned the area. Some workers was screaming at each other, and some screamed another way. Atem looked around and noticed that Kuriboh was floating over to him.

"Yugi? Is he safe?" he asked. Kuriboh smiled and bounced up and down.

"_Kurrriiiiiii.. kuri kurrii.."_ Kuriboh hummed. Atem nodded. Suddenly Kuriboh trembled and another Kuriboh, with white wings appeared beside it's counterpart without wings.

"Winged Kuriboh? What are you doing here?" Atem asked, but knew it was no use, Winged Kuriboh looked like he was really worried and maybe even a tad scared. Atem nodded and told the others to follow. They ran across the pier, somehow managing to get around the containers so that they could get out of the mess. They rounded a corner just in time to see a man lift up a teenager with brown hair and throw him away. Before them both, sat Yugi, who looked so shocked that he was just gaping. There was a fat, orange cat also, hissing at the man. When the teen hit the ground, Yugi's head jerked around.

"Jaden!" he yelled out and got up, managed to run over and crouched beside the teen who sat up, groaning. Atem growled and began running, soon enough he ran right into the man, taking a good hold and sending him face first into the ground before he leaped off and ran over to Yugi and the teen.

"Jaden, you okay? Thanks for helping me out!" Atem said, smiling. Jaden smirked back.

"No need to, if Yugi's in danger, then I'd be more than happy to help out, besides, we are friends." he said, then he turned serious as he looked past Atem, who turned his head. The man was now standing. Téa, Serenity and Ryou had surrounded him, but it wouldn't be enough. Atem glared.

"You've got some nerve coming after Yugi at this day and age.." he hissed.

"But it wouldn't be any fun if I didn't." the man defended himself.

"Oh cut the crap Orehmane! You've done enough shit for us once, I will not let you kill Yugi, nor anyone else!" Atem snapped.

"You've gained some backbone since I last saw you.." Orehmane muttered.

"Since your sorry ass died I've been reborn as a Pharaoh, Yugi isn't the only one whose been a King, right Jaden?" Atem asked. Jaden grinned and scratched his cheek, there was a faint trace of a blush across his face.

"Yeah, something like that.." he said, laughing. Atem smirked.

"What?" Orehmane asked. Those of the gang who had arrived, also gave Atem a confused stare. Atem smirked, then he turned serious.

"Nor am I going to leave Yugi like you forced me to once, and I even had to drag Jaden into this mess, I'm getting pissed.." Atem said, glaring. Orehmane just snorted at his behavior.

"A slave isn't allowed much other than living and serving their master, so shut up." apparently this was a mistake. Atem, Jaden and the other three watched in awe as Yugi sprang up, pinned Orehmane to the ground and hit his square in the face, and continued to do so for several minutes.

"Have I NOT said to NOT call Atem a slave? Do I have to kill you again?" he was now speaking like he did in the past, with a formal accent, but so much killing intent that Jaden asked Atem if Yugi wasn't possessed. Atem just chuckled.

"No, but this is how he gets when he is pissed off.." he said. Jade gave Atem a look that was filled with awe, shock and fear. However, seconds later, Yugi passed them through the air and hit one of the containers hard, then he slid down, were he had troubles getting up again. Atem was by his side right away, helping him up.

"Back of ya bastard, haven't ya done enough?" another voice chimed in and Atem looked up to see Joey, Tristan, Duke and a couple of officers standing there. Joey pointed at Orehmane, who stared back.

"That's the guy who kidnapped Yug'" he said. The officers walked over, put him in cuffs and walked away. Atem stared after them like he was just thinking 'what the fuck just happened' because that was way to easy for it to end like that. Yugi grunted when Joey came over.

"Ya 'kay pal?" he asked.

"Yeah, now I am.. thanks guys.. thank you Jaden." Yugi smiled at the brunette, who smirked back, then he nodded.

"So this is the friend ya said was on the pier Atem, so, what's yer name?" Joey asked, grinning at the teen who stared back in awe. The teen was pretty much in a circle of pro-duelists, all in which was just about legends at his school.

"U-um.. Jaden Yuki.." he said. Yugi and Atem laughed.

"He's from Duelist Academy, one of the chosen ones." Atem said. Joey nodded.

"Ah.. so that's why Seto was so sour that day when ya left.." he said.

"What?" Jaden asked, giving Yugi a confused look.

"You didn't know us back then, but I wasn't quite sure which year you would attend, so I asked Kaiba, saying it was another friends and he-"

"He said; Oh great, another one of you stupid 'chosen ones' projects... which sounds just stupid, and funny at the same time." Atem cut off. Yugi pouted his way, but soon turned back as the others came over. Jaden looked like he was in heaven when Duke and Ryou came over as well, soon enough Mokuba arrived, which completely shocked Jaden, but he didn't say anything. Then they all left, soon parting each their way, but Jaden went with Atem and Yugi, who invited him home after Yugi had been to the station to give a report about what he could remember and stuff.

* * *

><p>"Wow.. this is sooooo cool.." Jaden was struck with awe, never before had any duelist, nor any person who wasn't close to Yugi and Atem been inside their house, of course, not counting Orehmane, but he didn't count, ever. The cat walked in right before Jaden, who gave Yugi an apologizing glance.<p>

"Ehehe.. thanks.." Yugi said, blushing. Jaden smirked back.

"Man, this is so cool, all of my friends are a huge fans of you, and I am.. even inside you house!" he was so awe-struck that he was soon speechless. Yugi and Atem exchanged amused smiles as they led the teen into the living room.

"Want some tea? Soda?" Atem asked. Jaden looked up.

"Uh, soda's fine." Atem nodded and left the room. Yugi came over.

"I'm really grateful you were there, by the way, why were you there anyway?" Yugi asked, siting down in one of the huge chairs. Jaden tilted his head to the side.

"I was just doing an errand for an friend, who wanted me to pick up a duel disk that on of his friends had brought from America, which apparently looks a little different, I have it here." he pulled it out of his bag and showed it to Yugi, who nodded, picking up the white and blue duel disk.

"It does look a little like those new duel disks that you use, but it still looks different yes.. who wanted this?" Yugi asked. Jaden smiled nervously.

"Um.. yeah, Chazz, he's a rich guy that I befriended in my first year.." Jaden said.

"Rich kid? Arrogant, selfish, snobbish, top of the school kind of guy?" Atem asked as he came in, handing one coke to Yugi and one to Jaden. The brunette smirked big time.

"He was like that at first, but really, he is a great guy.. and he had a duel spirit." he explained. Atem whistled.

"That.. is so different from Kaiba is awesome.. Kaiba doesn't believe in spirits and all that.. he is just that boring." he said, laughing. Jaden smiled and so did Yugi.

"So, how's your journey been? Haven't you been traveling the world a lot lately?" Atem asked, siting down. Jaden nodded, taking a sip of his coke.

"Yeah, it's been a lot of traveling yeah, been busy trying to find new people who have the ability to see spirits, just like me and you.." he stopped when the cat sat down by his feet, starting to groom his face.

"Hey Pharaoh, what have you been up to?" Jaden asked, picking up the cat.

"Pharaoh?" Yugi asked, giving a smile at Atem's shocked face. Jaden chuckled.

"My teacher called him that, said teacher is dead so.. and Pharaoh got into my bag when I left the school, so he's been with me ever since." Jaden said, smiling.

"There's a spirit following that cat.." Atem said.

"Oh, you can see him?" Jaden asked, smiling.

"Who is he?" Yugi asked.

"That.. is the teacher I just talked about.." Jade said, grinning.

"Seriously?" Atem asked, shocked. Yugi chuckled.

"It wouldn't surprise me at all.. so, how have you been since we last met?" Yugi asked, taking a sip of his coke. Jaden smiled and downed his coke, then he leaned back.

"Busy, well, I just recently got picked up by a guy on a fancy, red motorcycle and a massive dragon, otherwise perfectly normal traveling days." Jaden said, laughing. Atem and Yugi laughed as well.

"So it's already happened huh.. it wasn't on the news, but that's only because Paradox was finished and the future saved." Yugi said. Jaden nodded, scratching Pharaoh's ears, who purred.

"It was a mess, you should have seen Venice, it was just about destroyed, somehow Paradox made the dragons real, just like I can.." Jaden drifted off and his friends exchanged knowing looks, because they knew. Well, Jaden had told them so they knew how hard it had been coming to terms with it all.

"Yeah, Yusei's Stardust Dragon, um.. that.. Malefic-something." Atem said.

"Malefic Dragon.. but there were more, didn't you say that your friends dragon was one of them as well?" Yugi asked, looking back at Jaden, who nodded. Then he pulled up a picture from his bag and gave it to the two.

"The shortest owns the Cyber End Dragon, the three-headed dragon, and the other blue-haired teen owns the Rainbow Dragon, he can also see duel spirits... I can also remember that Red Eyes and Blue Eyes were there too.." Jaden stated. Yugi nodded.

"Of course, they can't remember getting their cards stolen, but I doubt your friends do.." Yugi said, handing the picture to Jaden, who put it into his bag again. Jaden ruffled his own hair with a hand and sighed.

"We're the only ones.. and the duel spirits of course, I can still remember their agony-filled eyes as they were controlled to harm people.." Jaden said. Yugi took a deep breath, because this was hard on him as well, if they hadn't saved the world back then, his grandfather would have died a lot earlier than he did. Jaden noticed the look on Yugi's face right away, as did Atem.

"Remember? Solomon died back then, but when we fixed the time, we managed to save him, but Yugi still went through it.." Atem explained. Jaden nodded, then he scratched his chin, obviously pondering about something.

"You know.. I wonder if you can check something for me.. it's not like I can't call myself, but I feel I don't really deserve it.." Jaden began. Atem leaned forward.

"Speak up." he said.

"Could you ask Pegasus if there's a card with the name Supreme King on.. I have had this feeling lately, there's been a pull at my soul.." Jaden explained. Atem nodded while Yugi smiled.

"Of course we can ask, and it's not like you don't deserve it Jaden, Pegasus knows you helped out a lot, he also knows that you saved him from a certain death as well as all the mess that happened on Duel Academy, you saved all of your friends and the spirit world." Yugi said. Jaden smiled.

"Thanks, that will help a lot." he said. Jaden looked at the clock before he took a breath, looking back at the other two with a smile on his face.

"I guess it's about time I moved, I need to get over to China by next week, have some catching up to do there." he said, getting up. Yugi and Atem also stood up, walking with their friend to the front door.

"We'll search for that card, however, what will you do if you get it?" Yugi asked. Jaden, who was getting his shoes on, stopped and turned his head, staring up at Yugi with somewhat innocent eyes.

"What can I do?" he asked back.

"Destroy it? Keep it? Use it? Lock it away? There is a lot of possibilities, depending on which you chose." Atem stated. Jaden nodded slowly.

"I wont destroy it, nor lock it away, but I will keep it, just not use it, I don't know what will happen if I do.." Jaden explained as he stood up, finally finished with his shoes. He grabbed his jacket and the bag before he turned and smiled at them.

"It was great seeing you, I hope you can manage to finish this off well without anyone getting hurt, I doubt that that guy will just sit nicely in jail.." he said. Yugi nodded.

"Nor did we expect that, we know what he is capable off, however, we will fight, thanks?" Atem said. Jaden smirked and nodded.

"Of course, well, see you around!" he walked out of the door and the two followed till they stood in the door way.

"Take care Jaden!" Yugi called after the teen as he walked down towards the road. Jaden stopped, turned and waved at them.

"You too!" then he was off, walking fast down the road towards the city.

* * *

><p>Oh God.. this chapter was 10 pages long, longest chapter EVER..<p>

And do I have to mention that I love Kaiba's bitter, angry protests when the gang hangs out at his place? XD Oh and Joey's cakes... luv them all :D

Jaden came back, I wanted him here! There'll be more, trust me on that! And Orehmane, and Yugi's dad, did you really think it was over? No, I doubt Orehmane will stay in jail for long.. not at all XD

So, I trust you guys to review okay? :D


	8. Chapter 7

Well, I managed to somehow finish this chapter.. I have so much to do.. tomorrow I'm leaving for Praha, then Berlin, so I wont be able to write for a week, then there's the exhibition we're having as well as school, and the fact that there's only three weeks left until I'm moving so I barely find time to do this.. Besides.. this chapter isn't really that important, most of it is a filler, however, an important character appears :D No Judai.. because he's already here.. and it's not Yusei, because.. well, because he isn't born yet!

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7.<p>

Visit From The Past.

Yugi looked down at the strange card he held in his hand.

"This is the card you asked for, however, why did you want to know?" Pegasus was sitting in his chair, behind his desk and eying Yugi with an amused gleam in his eyes. Yugi looked up before he took a deep breath.

"Jaden Yuki, he has some kind of connection to this card.." his voice drifted off when he noticed the strange aura that enveloped the card when he said the duelists name. Pegasus too seemed to have noticed and nodded.

"That card is strong.. however, that monsters face and voice.." he began.

"Is just like Jaden's right?" Yugi asked and Pegasus nodded, suddenly all serious, which wasn't something he usually was.

"That is just it.. do you know something?" he asked. Yugi scratched his cheek.

"Well, yeah.. but I'm not sure I'm the one who should tell you, after all, this is something only those who are really, really close to Jaden knows.." Yugi said. Pegasus nodded, silently knowing it wouldn't work trying to force Yugi to tell him, nor did he want to.

"I see, well, you can keep it until you see him, it's not like he's got an address to send it to.." at that Yugi laughed. Pegasus smiled as well, his usually childish demeanor coming back.

"Yeah, I'll keep it safe until I meet him again, I don't think it's going to be that long of waiting since we keep in touch quite regularly." Yugi explained, putting the card into his card holder for safe-keeping. Pegasus nodded before Yugi bid his farewell and left.

* * *

><p>Atem looked up as Yugi entered the living room.<p>

"Welcome home, did you find the card?" he asked. Yugi nodded as he came over, sitting down on the couch and pulling the card up, giving it to Atem, who took it and looked at it.

"Just as sinister as Jaden explained.. he really did look like a bad King..." Atem said. Yugi glared softly.

"It wasn't his fault, he was being used, and his friends knew." he stated.

"I know, it's just.. why didn't they realize it before it was too late?" Atem asked.

"They couldn't, Jaden did explain that they had some sort of spell on them, which rendered them unable to see Jaden's suffering.." Yugi said. He could easily picture it, after all, his friends had been controlled as well, and used against him. Atem nodded silently, knowing that he should butt in now.

"Well, what should we do with it? It's not like we can use it.." he said. Yugi nodded.

"I can't force myself to use it either, we don't have the previliege to do so, only Jaden." Yugi explained, and Atem nodded again.

"Understandable, well, let's just keep it safe until we meet him again, maybe we should send him a message and tell him we've got the card?" Atem asked. Yugi seemed to think about it for a few seconds then he picked up his phone.

"It depends on where he is, if he is somewhere I can't get in touch with him, then we'll most probably have to wait a month or so for him to come and pick it up." Yugi said, sighing. Atem smiled and leaned back against the couch, eying Yugi from the corner of his eyes. Yugi had some special gleam in his eyes today, something he always got when Jaden was around. Fondness. Everyone who knew Yugi and Jaden as friends knew that Yugi was very fond of the brunette and his skills in dueling, which showed when he downright beat Kaiba a few weeks ago. This made the CEO so shocked that he shut himself into the office the rest of that remaining week. Joey had laughed well and hard, but didn't dare fighting the Hero-deck user knowing he would loose either way.

"Well, that aside, Kaiba called earlier, he said there has been someone asking for us two.. personally.." Atem said, looking at his phone. Yugi frowned.

"Personally? Hm, that's strange, well, if he got past Kaiba he's probably a nice person.." Yugi said, smiling at Atem, who smiled back. Atem stood up, reaching out a hand to Yugi as he straightened up. Yugi took it and was suddenly pulled, maybe a little bit too hard, but fully on purpose into Atem's arms.

"A-Atem." Yugi squeaked, looking up at Atem, who smirked.

"Adorable." he simply murmured, before he leaned down, capturing Yugi's lips. Yugi's eyes widened, only to shut right away. Atem's eyes closed the moment their lips met. Their lips parted, thus the kiss heated and the two melted into each other so to speak. They parted from a moment, opening their eyes even so barely.

"A-Atem.. we need to.. go.." Yugi breathed. Atem stared back, before he kissed Yugi again, pressed so hard against him that Yugi lost his balance. The two tumbled down, ended with Yugi pressed against the couch and Atem on top, still not moving away, rather moving closer. Yugi's face heated up as he and Atem dug deeper into their little love-session. Yugi pulled away after a few minutes, panting hard.

"A-Atem, we need to leave..." he managed. Atem looked back, seemingly not able to process what Yugi had said, but then he pouted, confirming that Atem had heard him after all. Yugi raised an eyebrow, glaring, however it was fake and could only smile as Atem sat up, still pouting. Yugi sat up as well. Then he leaned in, nipping at Atem's ear.

"If you behave nicely the rest of the day, I'll treat you something nice tonight okay?" he whispered. Atem moaned loudly, then nodded, a weak blush covering his dark features. Yugi smiled and pulled away, then he stood up.

"Come on, or Kaiba will get mad at us." Yugi said, offering a hand. Atem looked up, then nodded, taking Yugi's hand.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"You called?" Yugi said when he entered Kaiba's office. Kaiba looked up, his usually cold stare telling them nothing of what was awaiting them.<p>

"I don't care who you are aquinted with, but don't drag them to my office!" Kaiba stated, glaring. Atem glared back, making a glaring contest. Yugi ignored them both as he noticed the man sitting on the couch. He was middle aged, maybe around forty. There was visible furrows on his face, so either he had been braving the bad weather of the world to get here, or he was older than he seemed. However, he had a beard, gray, just like his hair, something that told of ages of just sitting around. The man stood up, smiling at the man, who stared back. Then he gaped.

"A.. A-A-A-A... Ak- Atem!" Yugi called. Atem snapped out of his glaring contest and gave Yugi a puzzled look.

"What?" he asked. Yugi pointed at the man, who smiled even more as it was obvious that Yugi could remember him. Those gentle eyes turned to Atem, who stood there, staring. Then, as if someone had burnt him, he yelled.

"Ah! F-father?" Atem asked, seemingly so shocked he could only stumble backwards. At this, Kaiba straightened up, giving Atem a 'are you fucking kidding?' look. The man smiled even more while Atem just continued to gape at him. Yugi too couldn't fathom why Atem's father, who, by all means didn't have any connection to their earlier battles, nor did he have a connection to their first lives.

"Father? Why are you here?" Atem asked. The man smiled.

"I had some business to do, and of course that business was to see how you were doing, and how you were handling this world." Aknamkanen said, smiling. Yugi shut his mouth and blushed when the man turned his way.

"And as always, the young one you kept drooling over all of your life.." he said. Yugi and Atem turned equally red while Kaiba looked like he wanted to throw himself out of the window right now.

"F-father.." Atem complained, obviously ashamed. His father just chuckled.

"Heba was it?" Aknamkanen asked. Yugi blushed and nodded.

"B-back then, yes, my name now is Yugi.." he stuttered.

"Hm, both means game, you always had a certain love for games, just like Atem." Anamkanen said. Yugi flushed, then he thanked the man, although shyly. Aknamkanen just smiled while Atem smirked.

"So, you were checking up on us? I thought you remained in the afterlife?" Atem asked.

"Well, when you suddenly ran of screaming about how Yugi here was in trouble, I got worried, but I can't return and go like you, at least not that easily so it took me a few years to manage it." he explained. Atem nodded.

"That makes sense.. wait, I wasn't screaming.. I was.. worried.. about Yugi and.." he stuttered, turning red. Yugi eyed his husband, then he snickered. Atem turned his head, pouting at Yugi's amused look.

"_**Aibou.."**_ Atem whined through their mind link.

"_**Hm?"**_ Yugi teased back.

"_**Don't laugh.. it's not funny.."**_ he complained. At that, Yugi mentally laughed.

"_**Aw, are you embarrassed?"**_ Yugi teased. Atem groaned through their mind link before his father called for his attention.

"However, there's more.." he said. Atem turned serious, giving him a puzzled look.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There's been some disturbance with the Gods lately.. something or someone has not only broken through to the after life, but also returned to your world." Aknamkanen said. At first this sounded just about crazy, but the others knew better. Yugi froze while he looked down. Atem frowned, then he grit his teeth.

"I have an idea who.." he muttered.

"Who?" Aknamkanen asked, a little surprised that his son already knew.

"An old enemy from the time when Yugi was King, a time long before Egypt.. he killed me and all of those close to Yugi including Yugi himself.." Atem explained. Yugi looked up at Aknamkanen and nodded. The elderly man slowly nodded.

"That would make sense.. however, why?" he asked.

"Because he has unfinished business with me." Yugi said. Aknamkanen, as well as Kaiba gave him a surprised look. Atem however, looked down, knowing that he couldn't help much here.

"Just you?" Aknamkanen asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah.. seems so, I mean, not Atem because.. because he killed Atem half a year before we finished each other off.." Yugi said, closing his eyes to calm his nerves. Atem took his hand and squeezed it. Yugi opened his eyes and turned to him, then he smiled.

"_**Thank you."**_ he murmured over their mind link.

"I see.. well, he managed to get through the Gods, so he's strong, be careful." Aknamkanen said. Atem and Yugi nodded.

"Well, he has already appeared, and I'm not sure, but he is currently in jail, however, I doubt he'll stay there for long." Atem said. Kaiba snorted and all three turned to look at him.

"Something you want to say Kaiba?" Atem asked, glaring at him.

"Our system is good enough to keep one crazy guy behind bars." Kaiba stated.

"Orehmane is different Kaiba, you don't know what he is capable off.. besides, he's not crazy, his a monster.. and that is coming from someone who is half monster in genes." Atem said. Kaiba stared at him for a long minute before he just shook his head and returned to his laptop.

"If that's all your going to talk about, please do so outside of my office, because unlike you, I'm actually working." he stated. Atem rolled his eyes.

"Come on." he called. Yugi and Aknamkanen nodded and followed him, leaving Kaiba alone with his oh so precious working time.

* * *

><p>"So, there's been a lot of trouble as of lately because of this man, however, I didn't know he also caused trouble in the after life and with the Gods.." Atem said. The three was siting in a cafe, looking like any other group of people, maybe even a family, but anyone knowing at least two, knew they weren't.<p>

"Yes, it's become quite the hassle as of lately." Aknamkanen explained.

"Hm, that's worrisome.. however, I know what he is after, and unless we stop him, he'll most probably get it.." Atem said. Yugi slowly nodded. Aknamkanen looked from his son to Yugi, then back.

"And that is?" he asked.

"Yugi's life.." Atem answered shortly after, although just above a whisper.

"Oh.. that's bad, should he not have stopped when he died the last time?" Aknamkanen asked. Yugi sighed, looking out the window, holding around the hot chocolate he had in hand.

"We died.. together, as he stabbed my heart, I pulled him with me, of course, this isn't what he wanted, he wanted to kill me, and everyone who followed me, so that he could control my country with a steel hand.." Yugi said.

"I see, that spells trouble.." Aknamkanen stated. Atem nodded.

"Of course, if we could stop him, we would, but we have no idea how to and what will work, seeing that.. he might have pulled.. Yugi's father into this.." Atem said. Yugi's head jerked around and he gave Atem a shocked look.

"He.. he is back? I thought.. he left.." he said. Atem nodded.

"I don't think that was a lie, however, it seemed Orehmane have managed to gain control of him, which means.. Yugi, you and your mother will be in danger." Atem explained. Yugi's eyes widened, then he looked down, sadness covering his features.

"I take it, your father wasn't a good man?" Aknamkanen asked. Atem shook his head.

"He.. is an odd man.." Atem simply said. Aknamkanen nodded slowly, watching the two from his seat. Just from their expression could the ancient man understand that Yugi's father had done things that was not to be taken lightly, or forgiven.

"So, what will you do?" Atem asked after a while.

"I will most probably return to the after life and consort with the Gods on what to do, then.. I'm not sure.." Aknamkanen said, smiling. Atem sighed.

"I see.." he murmured. Yugi gave Atem a comforting look.

"Atem.." he began. Atem smiled, then he turned towards his father.

"It was great seeing you again.." Atem murmured. Aknamkanen smiled warmly.

"You too, both of you." he agreed. Yugi smiled, taking Atem's hand and gently squeezing it. Atem squeezed back, making Yugi smile a little more. The elderly man stood up, smiling at the two young men. The walked over to the door and out of it, just as Aknamkanen turned away, Atem coughed.

"I.. I'm going to miss you.." Atem began, making Aknemkanen stop and turn towards his son. There was a long silence before Aknamkanen smiled.

"And I you my dear son, I know we separated in a way that no child should experience, and for that I'm sorry.. take care now, both of you!" then he was walking away, waving over his shoulder. Atem looked after his father as he disappeared into thin air, in which, strangely enough, no one noticed, despite it being a full street. Atem stood there for a while before he turned towards Yugi.

"Well, should we head home?" he asked. Yugi smiled and nodded.

"I think that's the best.." he murmured.

* * *

><p>Yugi looked up to realize that Atem, who had been sitting on the couch watching television while Yugi read a book, had fallen asleep. Yugi smiled at the peaceful look on Atem's face. It had been long since Yugi had seen it. Mostly because, lately, the memories, in forms of nightmares had arrived. Yugi wasn't the only one having them, only Atem's were worse, so Yugi was always happy that Atem got some extra sleep that wasn't infected with horrid memories of his time as a slave. Yugi got up and got a blanket, in which he wrapped around Atem, then walked into the kitchen to make some tea to himself. The young man looked up at the clock on the wall and realized it was already pretty late, so he dropped the idea of tea, and instead walked into the living room to find Atem mumbling in his sleep with a frown on his face. Yugi never liked that look, it spelled trouble.<p>

"Atem." Yugi called out, sitting down beside the asleep man. Atem moved about, but didn't wake up. Yugi placed a hand on the mans shoulder and shook him. That woke him up, but with a startle. Atem gasped out as he sat up right, staring right out into the air in front. Yugi sat back, startled.

"Um.. Atem?" Yugi asked. Atem turned his head, then smiled softly.

"Sorry, did I startle you?" Atem leaned in, pulling his lover into a tight hug.

"What did you dream about this time?" Yugi asked. Atem sighed.

"One of those times I was attacked.. before I died I mean.." Yugi's face hardened at that, not looking at Atem however, so that the former Pharaoh didn't know that Yugi was having an inner fight, and a serious one to boot. Atem pulled back to see the troubled look on Yugi's face.

"Yugi? Something wrong?" he asked.

"I.. just.. I'm wondering about something, it's nothing bad, it's just.." Yugi's voice faded away as he stared past Atem's shoulder, out of the window, seemingly thinking about something. Atem leaned in.

"Yuuugi.." he coed, snapping his husband out of his thoughts. Yugi was about to ask 'what?' when Atem pressed his lips against Yugi's. Yugi complied at once, pressing himself against Atem to show that he was more than willing to go further. After a while they parted, looking into each others eyes and panting.

"Yugi.. how about giving that 'something nice' hm?" he asked, smirking. Yugi blushed deeply, then he swallowed and nodded shortly.

"Then.. um.. the bedroom.." he murmured, blushing even more. Atem nodded.

"Sure." then he stood up together with Yugi.

* * *

><p>Yugi gasped as he was roughly turned around, then kissed on the lips like no tomorrow. They fell in a frenzy onto the bed. Atem made quick process of Yugi's clothes and his own shirt before he leaned down, biting just hard enough on one of Yugi's nipples to cause a groan to erupt from Yugi's throat. Yugi's own hands slowly lowered to Atem's own chest, feeling the muscles flex under his fingers. Yugi lowered his hands even more. Yugi unbuckled Atem's belt before opening the zipper. Atem groaned as Yugi pushed a hand down into his pants. One of Atem's hands wandered behind Yugi, squeezing his ass. Yugi keened and arched his back.<p>

"A-Atem.." Yugi moaned. Atem smiled as he leaned down, biting Yugi's bottom lip softly, before sucking on it. Yugi blushed, and his eyes closed. Suddenly Yugi's hands moved up to Atem's shoulders before rolling them over. Atem eyed his lover with a surprised look. Yugi however, sat back, then got off the bed, heading over to a drawer, opening it. Atem sat up, eying his lover from the bed. Yugi turned, but hid whatever he held behind his back. Yugi got onto the bed again, and quickly straddled Atem, who looked up with a smirk, raising an eyebrow.

"So, what does my Aibou plan this time?" the memory of the cat tail and all that was still fresh in his mind, and he truly did want to see that again, however, he was curious as to what Yugi had in mind this time. Yugi smiled secretively and leaned down, kissing Atem. The ex-Pharaoh replied soon enough, placing his hands on Yugi thighs to keep him close. Yugi leaned forward even more, forcing Atem to lay down. Yugi pulled away from Atem's lips and sat up, looking down at Atem with lust gleaming in his eyes.

"Yugi?" Atem asked, though playful. Yugi smiled as he pulled back, settling between Atem's thighs.

"Close your eyes." Yugi said softly. Atem gave him an amused look before he closed his eyes, letting Yugi do whatever he wanted to. However, he wasn't prepared when something cold, but soft and maybe even a little wet, was pushed against him, slowly entering. Atem had to take deep breaths and keep himself calm so that he wouldn't open his eyes or get pain. After a while Yugi stopped, and Atem's eyes snapped open as his mouth former an 'o' Yugi smiled at the face his lover made.

"Aibou.. what the hell did you put in me?" he asked. Yugi blushed madly. Then he shook his head, straddling Atem again.

"You'll see love." Yugi whispered, leaning down and kissing him. Atem complied, however, a moan broke through. Yugi sat back up, rubbing his ass against Atem's very hard member. Atem groaned. Yugi smiled pushed back against the cock. Atem grabbed Yugi's thighs before pushed him so hard against himself that he entered Yugi, who gasped and straightened up.

"A-Atem.." Yugi moaned. Atem smirked, thrusting his hips upwards. Yugi gasped and rocked. Atem smiled.

"Is it good?" he asked. Yugi blushed, but nodded. Suddenly Yugi lifted something, it was small and seemed about the half the size of a phone.

"Yugi?" he asked. Yugi smirked, then pressed on the device. Atem, not prepared, gasped, arched and shouted in surprise as his whole body was startled by a buzz. Yugi smirked, then moaned when Atem moved under him. Atem squirmed and moaned, while Yugi reached down, playing with Atem's chest. Atem tried roll his body to the side, but the buzz only intensified and Atem fell back, moaned loudly. Yugi moaned as well before he began to move, lifted himself up, then sinking down against Atem, who groaned. Atem's hands went out, clutching the sheets under them as his eyes widened.

"Oh God.. Yugi.." he gasped. Yugi smiled, rocking against Atem's cock, then he gasped as well. Atem let Yugi raise himself up, but when he did, Atem only pulled him down again, harder for every time. Yugi soon squirmed, his length weeping from the lack of attention and the sudden pleasure. Atem suddenly gasped and arched when Yugi pressed on the device again. Atem glared, teary-eyed at him. Yugi smiled back, then he pressed a final time, turning it to max. Atem's eyes widened dangerously as he arched, a half-choked scream mixed with a roar erupted from his throat.

"Yugi!" he called out as his head thrashed from side to side. Yugi's hands was rest on Atem's chest as he too could feel the buzz through Atem. Suddenly Atem gasped and came, filling up Yugi, who screamed as he was pulled down hard. Yugi's head fell back as he came as well. Atem groaned, slumping, but still twitching from the pleasure that still rocked his body. Yugi smiled and turned off the device, then he pulled away, then gently pulled out whatever Atem had out of him. Atem groaned and slumped against the sheets, sweating. Yugi smiled, then noticed Atem was opening his eyes, eying him and the device in his hands.

"Aibou.." Atem breathed. Yugi smiled devilishly. Atem smirked back.

"So this is the 'something nice' huh?" he asked. Yugi smiled.

"Well, how was it?" Yugi asked innocently. Atem smirked and sat up, grabbing Yugi and pulling him closer, kissing him. Yugi let go of the device and wrapped his arms around Atem.

"I love you." Yugi whispered as they parted. Atem smiled.

"I love you too Yugi, forever.." he whispered back. The two fell down onto the bed, just resting and cuddling each other. Atem pulled the sheets over them, pulled Yugi closer before they both fell asleep, smiled on their faces.

* * *

><p>Weee.. and ending it with smut :D That's so like me.. typical, having no other idea on how to end the chapter, I write lemon instead.. *sigh*<p>

I really feel that this is becoming really complicated.. a lot more than necessary.. but I'll try to work it out ^^0

I hope you will review, because I'd really appreciate it :)


	9. Chapter 8

I am SO SORRY! 8^8

I didn't mean to leave this story behind, but I've been so stressed, and not motivated at all, so there's been just about no writing.. I managed to force myself to write this, which is pretty much packed with shocks :P

Yeah yeah, dragging Jaden into this shit again.. Jaden? NOOOOO! Gods, I'm getting to used to his English name *cries*

Oh well, this chapter will probably be the last in a month or so, but I will try, I swear!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8.<p>

Scramble.

The sun was shining through the curtains and surely the weather couldn't get any better, nor the mood to one Yugi Muto, who woke up to see Atem laying by his side, smiling gently, and peacefully at him. At this, Yugi smiled back, then yawned.

"Good morning Yugi.." Atem coed, gently kissing Yugi, who kissed back only a second later. When they parted, Yugi snuggled closer.

"Good morning.." he whispered, looking up at Atem with a peaceful and content look in his eyes. Atem smiled even more and wrapped his arms around Yugi. The two stayed liked that for another hour before they decided to get up. Yugi went off to make breakfast while Atem got the mail. In the kitchen, Yugi turned on the stove to make some scrambled egg and maybe toast, but couldn't get further than picking up a knife with some butter on before he was cut short.

"YUGI!" the shout was by far the most endangering, and alerted shout he had heard. Yugi turned the stove off and ran as fast as he could. In one split second he feared it was either his father or Orehmane who had gotten Atem, but it didn't seem so as Yugi stopped in the door way, staring at Atem, who stood there, holding a letter, which was opened. Atem was staring back at him with large, but angry and somewhat worried eyes.

"Atem?" Yugi asked. Atem came over.

"He really did get out of jail Yugi.." Atem said and Yugi gasped.

"And? There's more right.. that letter.. doesn't state he left.. does it?" Yugi asked.

"I'm sorry.. if only.." Atem said, looking down in sadness.

"Then.. who.. wrote that?" Yugi asked.

"Orehmane, Yugi.." he began, looking at Yugi again.

"Yugi, he has Jaden!"

"If only.. we had someone to help us.." Yugi whispered. He and Atem was standing on the hill by their house, looking out over the city.

"We have Yugi, we have our friends." Atem answered. Yugi shook his head.

"I can't get them involved in this again, not this time." Yugi said.

"I know, but we don't have a choice, no matter how much we dislike it!" Atem stated. Yugi nodded, knowing fully well that they'd object if they left without the rest so that left no choice, but to tell the others and ask them for help.

* * *

><p>There was a groan, then eyes opened to reveal tired, disorientated, brown eyes. Those eyes moved about, trying to locate his whereabouts, but couldn't. He looked down as noted that he was bound to a chair with ropes and they were awfully tight, cutting into his skin and bruising his arms. Brown hair moved slightly as Jaden tried to move, only to sit back with a grunt, having felt the stab of pain. It seemed his hands were tied with barbed wire or something, because something cut into his skin, and deeply. So instead Jaden tried to get his mind working so he could figure out how he ended up here and who did it.<p>

"It seems your awake.." a voice said and Jaden's head jerked around to see a man siting in a chair right in front of him, not moving, but always keeping his eyes on the teen. Jaden frowned, not liking the way the man looked at him. It filled him with nervousness and fear. This man had committed crimes, and he didn't reflect, nor regret them. In fact, it seemed he was more than willing to do it again.

"W-who are you? Where are we? Why have you brought me here?" Jaden asked. His mouth was dry, his throat hurt and his whole body ached like he had been beaten more than necessary. The man smirked, showing of a row of almost yellow teeth, although the corner teeth was scarily long. Jaden knew that there was no such things as Vampires, but there did exist those who went as far as to turn into a monster to get what they wanted.

"Ah, that shall be answered in a short time." the man answered.

"No, answer right now!" Jaden demanded. The man stood up, an iron barrel in his hand, which he raised. Jaden's eyes widened as he realized what the man was thinking off. The brunette nearly panicked, but didn't get that far as another voice in his head called for him.

"_**Use Winged Kuriboh, call him!"**_ the voice said.

"_**I can't.. besides.. I have this feeling, he can see duel spirits.."**_ Jaden answered, though mentally.

"Now then, let's start, I ask you answer, then you can ask and I answer." the man said. Jaden looked up at him as the man smirked, raising the iron barrel. Jaden knew what came, and dreaded every second of it.

"What is your relationship with Yugi Muto, and how did you get to know him?"

* * *

><p>"And you want help for?" Kaiba asked, watching Yugi and Atem, who stared back. They were all gathered in Kaiba's office again because that was the easiest way to gather. Yugi and Atem had told them what happened and Joey look outright surprised that Orehmane would go after Jaden, seeing that the young duelist didn't have any connection to their past. Yugi sighed and Atem glared at the man.<p>

"For the tenth time, we need help with finding the bastard and rescuing Jaden, he is a dear friend and Orehmane knows that by kidnapping him, he'll get our attention." Atem stated, glaring angrily at Kaiba. Yugi decided to go another way.

"Of course, even Pegasus favors Jaden for his skills and the fact that Jaden has saved the world a few times, as well as Pegasus' own life, if he knew, he'd most probably search the world with a microscope." Yugi said. Kaiba glared.

"Pegasus can go to hell, what the hell do you want me to do then?" Kaiba answered angrily. Yugi and Atem exchanged smirks, knowing that they had caught him in their trap. Atem stepped up to him.

"Well, first of all, locate him in one way or another, we'll do something about Orehmanen, once and for all!" Atem said, his voice full of bitterness for the man that destroyed both his and his friends' lives. Kaiba frowned at the short sentence Atem gave him.

"That's nothing to go on, give me a damn hint!" Kaiba complained. Atem glared.

"There's nothing to give you, we know nothing because he didn't say where he was, nor do I think he will, because he know that we'll find him.." Atem said. Kaiba glared, but sighed and turned towards his laptop.

"Jaden Yuki was the name?" Kaiba muttered, finally giving in. Atem nodded.

"Yes, short, brown hair, looks a bit like Kuriboh, brown eyes and a tad bit shorter than Yugi.." Atem explained. Kaiba nodded, and was soon typing away. Atem turned his head towards Yugi, then he furrowed his eyebrows like he was thinking about something, then he turned back to Kaiba.

"Hey Kaiba, can one trace special or rare cards?" with that question Kaiba stopped and gave Atem a 'what the hell?'-look. Atem sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Can you?" he asked again. Kaiba stared back at him for a long minute before he started typing again. Yugi gave Atem a soft look while pulling out the Supreme King card, the card that was connected with Jaden in soul and power.

"Why don't you ask Pegasus about that? Why the hell do you want to know that anyway?" Kaiba asked. Atem turned towards Yugi, who gave him the card he had pulled out. Atem took it and looked at it.

"Well, there has to be some way, I have a card that belongs to Jaden, and I think that somehow.. maybe.." Atem began. Kaiba sighed and stood up.

"Give it to me." he reached out a hand and Atem handed it over, though hesitatingly, which everyone noticed.

"What's so different 'bout that card anyway?" Joey asked. Atem turned his head.

"It.. no, I can't really tell, only Jaden should tell, but it's connected with him, in a weird way, like it was.. is soul.. or well, you get the idea.." Atem said, his voice failing him, though in truth he wasn't sure how to not say what was true. Yugi laid a hand on his shoulder to calm to so he could think clearly. Atem smiled at him, then he turned back to Kaiba.

"We usually keep track of cards so we can check for fake cards now and then if they pop up." Kaiba said. He walked around his desk and the rest followed him out of his office.

"But will it pick up other signs?" Yugi asked. Kaiba looked at him from the corner of his eyes as they made their way through the Kaiba corp. building. He didn't nod, nor did he shake his head, so maybe he didn't know, but it never stopped the CEO from checking it out.

"How do we know it'll even work?" Ryou asked. Yugi shook his head.

"We don't, but it's the only thing we can do, it's the only lead we have.." Yugi said, looking sincerely concerned about Jaden's welfare. Non in the group could understand how it felt because they didn't know Jaden, but it was obvious that Yugi and Atem did, and that they had met on several occasions. Ryou nodded, knowing it wouldn't do any work with anything else right now. Kaiba and the rest stopped in front of a door, which Kaiba opened with a code, then a card. They entered into a room with some instrument. Kaiba didn't hesitate nor bother checking if there were other people there, after all, he owned the place.

"Kaiba, how long will it take?" Atem asked. Kaiba glared over his shoulder.

"It will take longer if you continue to bother me!" he stated. Atem sighed.

"We're worried Kaiba, that's all.. Jaden is a close friend and loosing him would change not just the future, but the fate of many others." he said. Kaiba rolled his eyes at Atem's words, thinking of it as bullshit again. Yugi took Atem's hand.

"Atem, calm down, we'll find him." he reassured him through their mind link.

"Thank you.. it's just.. I'm worried he is hurt, you know what Orehmane is capable of.." Atem stated. Yugi gave him a blaming and somewhat angry look. Atem was a little taken aback with his sudden expression.

"Don't even think of it! Jaden is fine, nothing has happened to him!" he stubbornly said. Atem stared at Yugi for a long time before he smiled, nodding. Then he squeezed Yugi's hand, letting Yugi know he believed him. Yugi smiled back, then both turned back to Kaiba, who was standing in front of a machine. The CEO laid down the card on some sort of scanner and soon enough the picture came up on a screen, then there was a map, like the one you see on a navigation system. For a moment, there wasn't anything.

"Why the map?" Malik asked. Kaiba stared in disbelief at him.

"When some has made a fake card, we can locate where he got it, or where it has been through the duel disk, however, if the card hasn't been used, then it wont show up." he said. Atem's eyes widened as his face read 'oh shit' and Yugi's was pretty close as well. The two exchanged nervous looks, knowing that this card was unused. Suddenly there was a red up-side down arrow on the screen. Yugi and Atem gave Kaiba a surprised look. Kaiba stared back.

"What?" he asked. Atem coughed.

"Kaiba.. that card hasn't been used.. ever, it's new, and it's a genuine one, we got this card from Pegasus just a short time ago." he said. Kaiba's face completely fell and Atem seemed to wish he had a camera at the moment, but he didn't say anything on it. Kaiba turned towards the screen again.

"Then there's a fluke." he simply said.

"No way, we know a hit when we see it, where is that?" Atem said, glaring slightly at him. Kaiba rolled his eyes and wrote down the address. Then he ripped of the paper and handed it over to Atem, who took it, then grabbed Yugi's hand and the two ran out of the room. Joey and the rest just stared after them before they too ran.

* * *

><p>"Are we close?" Yugi asked. Atem nodded.<p>

"Just around the corner.." he muttered, turning the car wheel so he could take the corner of the building. Just a moment later they were parked and out of the the car. Yugi looked around, hoping he'd see something he'd recognize, but he didn't. This wasn't a street he'd usually walk into so he wasn't so familiar with it. Atem came over.

"So, this is it, I'm not sure if Orehmane is there, but I guess we should be careful anyway." Atem said. Yugi nodded. The other car stopped and the others got out. Joey took one look around him and frowned. Tristan did as well, the two didn't seem to like where they were, but they seem familiar with the street. Yugi gave him a puzzled look. Joey gave him a look that said he had done things here he really regretted doing.

"Remember the time before we became friends.. me an' Tristan wasn't exactly the best guys in the hood, this is the place we used to hang out when we weren't doin' something nasty or.. bullyin'.." Joey said, looking down. Yugi smiled.

"I forgave you for that Joey, I always did, and Tristan too, I never was angry at you.. even if Atem hated you at one point for that..." Yugi said, smiling a bit at the dark look Atem gave their friends. Joey and Tristan nervously smiled.

"But they atoned for it by trying to protect you, so yeah, your completely forgiven, both of us." he said, grinning back at Joey and Tristan. The two smirked back, truly happy they knew it. Ryou and Malik looked a little to confused, but thought it was best to save the questions for later. Yugi turned towards the doors leading into the building, nodding to the rest.

"Well, let's take him down." Yugi said. Atem nodded, but turned towards the rest.

"Let's show the bastard we ain't letting him kill any of us, not Yugi, and definitely not someone who doesn't have any connection with this guy." Atem said. Joey and Tristan looked like they prepared themselves for a murder. Malik was holding a dagger that was suspiciously wet, most probably dipped in poison, how he got it smuggled into Japan was another mystery, but Yugi wasn't sure he wanted to know. Kaiba pulled out a gun he apparently had been hiding and Joey gave him a surprised look that also was filled with awe. Ryou also had a dagger, but he wasn't a master at it as his field was disguise, not fight. Joey looked around, then spotted a iron barrel that was just about three meters and bent on the middle, he went over and picked it up, and with Tristan's help, he split them in half.

"No way I ain't joinin' the fight!" he said. Atem grinned. Mokuba was just holding a book in his arms, and despite Kaiba's continues words to stay home with Téa and Serenity, he came along as well, feeling he had a role to fill. Duke picked up another barrel, though this one was bent and filled with dirt. Yugi raised his hand slightly, then he motioned for the rest to follow him, and that they did.

* * *

><p>"How?" the voice was so dreadfully filled with anger, and yet amusement that Yugi's hair was standing at the base of his neck. It seemed the rest was nervous as well. Joey was shifting continuously, Tristan was always checking over his shoulder and Mokuba was standing close to Kaiba while Ryou tried not to cling to Malik. Only Atem and Kaiba didn't look that nervous, the only difference was that Atem's face was filled with anger, whilst Kaiba's was serious and a full on poker face.<p>

"HOW do you know that?" the voice asked again, but only to be followed by a groan. Yugi's eyes widened as he realized who that voice belonged to. He gazed at Atem, who had heard it as well. His face was so twisted in anger, no, he was enraged, and so full of hatred for Orehmane that Yugi had to grab him so he wouldn't do anything nasty.

"Calm down, or Orehmane will notice us!" Yugi hissed and Atem calmed down.

"Sorry.." he whispered back. Yugi shook his head, like saying it was okay. Yugi turned and looked at the rest that was nodding a second after the noticed his look. Then Yugi took a step forth, then another before he took a good leap and soon saw Orehmane standing with his back to them. Yugi noticed that there was a chair in front of the man, in which, Jaden was sitting on. Apparently the teen was bound to the chair because he could barely move, if not at all. The man hadn't noticed the group yet, and that gave Yugi an advantage. Orehmane was also holding an iron barrel, which worried Yugi a lot more than he realized.

"You have a lot of nerve involving a friend who is not involved in our fight Orehmane!" Yugi said, but using the accent he used when he was still so young, fighting Orehmane for the first time. Atem came up beside him, preparing himself for a fight that most likely would arrive, and maybe sooner than he himself wanted. Joey and the rest braced themselves as Orehmane spun around, glaring at the group, then he smirked.

"That was quick, I hadn't expected you that soon!" he said. Yugi looked past him to see Jaden. The brunette looked up, his eyes wide in surprise, and relief. The teen looked like he had been beaten up, and by the look of the barrel in Orehmane's hands, it had been brutal. Yugi grit his teeth.

"Release him Orehmane, he has nothing to do with this!" Yugi ordered. Orehmane however, just laughed. The hair on Yugi's neck stood as the laughter filled the room. Then the man's head snapped down to glare at them, a half crazy grin growing on his face.

"Now why would I do that?" Orehmane asked. Atem's fists clenched.

"_**Atem.."**_ Yugi warned across their mind link. He could fail in this, it may cost Jaden's life, and the King of Games wasn't about to lose one of his precious friends and partners in saving the world from whatever the evil people throw at them. Atem didn't turn to look at Yugi, nor did he answer right away. The man took a deep breath, then he relaxed, but he didn't unclench his hands.

"_**Please let me punch his face, just one tiny punch.."**_ Atem asked.

"_**No, calm down, if we do, Jaden is the one who will suffer for it."**_ Yugi said. That definitely stopped Atem in his tracks. The man looked down, then nodded, admitting defeat, for now.

"Orehmane, listen, and listen good.. for so long you have made me, and my friend's lives a living hell, this stops today, even if it will cost your life to do so." Yugi said. Jaden, as well as Kaiba gave Yugi a shocked look, apparently not able to believe what they just heard. Orehmane just chuckled, turning slightly so they only saw a half of his face. Jaden's eyes moved from the man to Yugi. Locked in Yugi's amethyst eyes, the two seemed so share an unheard conversation, talking them between and getting to an understanding.

"Orehmane, no matter what, I will end it today, and it wont be pretty." he said, turning back to Orehmane, whose eyes moved to look at the young man. The man then turned completely, staring at Yugi for a long time before he took a step closer to them. Joey raised the iron barrels in his hands while Marik and Ryou lifted the daggers. Kaiba had Orehmane on perfect gun point, one bad move and the man would have a bullet in his brain. Mokuba however, just flipped his book open, looking into it before he looked back at Yugi, who stiffened as Orehmane came closer.

"Release Jaden, Orehmane!" Yugi said. Orehman shook his head.

"Not until I've gotten my answer." he stated. Yugi tilted his head to the side, staring back at the man. Joey and Duke's iron barrels were lowered a few inches. Atem took a step closer, not fooled.

"What answer?" he asked, enraged by the state Jaden was in.

"Why a human, a foolishly weak human would dare to talk to or even look at a monster able to wipe out a city with just one blow, a monster who cannot even rule a kingdom without dying just from the death of one weak, little slave." Orehmane explained. Atem's eyes went wide before he stepped forth.

"Bastard, Yugi isn't a monster!" he yelled. Yugi looked at Atem, then back at Orehmane.

"And Atem isn't a slave, he was never in my eyes, nor in our friends eyes." Yugi stated, glaring. Yugi and Atem stood side by side as the man lifted his free hand, holding a deck of cards in it.

"Well then, let's show you the slaves I've managed to collect from the past." he said. Yugi frowned, but pulled out his deck as well, but noticed that there was one more card.

"Ah.. that card.." he looked at his deck, then at Jaden, who stared back, then nodded. Yugi nodded back, then raised his head to stare right back at Orehmane. Orehmane grinned.

"Well, let's.. ah, what do they say? Duel? Oh well, it doesn't matter, prepare to die." Orehmane said. Yugi frowned.

"How can you without a duel disk?" Tristan asked. Yugi sighed.

"The old fashioned way, a shadow game." Yugi stated. Atem nodded.

"Beat the hell out of him Yugi." he said, before pulling back. Yugi smiled.

"It'd be my pleasure." the young duelist glared at Orehmane.

"But then.." Duke began.

"It's real yes.. with real damage." Yugi muttered. The rest of the group stopped their whispering as they all gave Yugi a surprised look. Yugi raised his hand, pointing at Orehmane.

"I know that your hiding something Orehmane, but I will beat you and send you back into the past where you belong." he shouted.

"We'll see about that.." Orehmane stated. The two glared at each other for a second, then.

"DUEL!"

* * *

><p> :D<p>

Poor Jaden, getting into this mess, well.. let's just say, Yugi's gonna beat the crap out of Orehmane.. we hope.. ^^

Reviews are just SO loved and wanted!


	10. News

Hello.

Long time no see :D

I've probably let you all go without an answer too long.  
>I've decided to let this site and my stories go, and since I still have incomplete stories here, I will complete them right now as they are and I wont be finishing them.. at all.<br>If any of you want to finish them, be my guest, but please remember to ask me and make sure to credit me.  
>Also, I'd like to thank you all for treating me so well on this site since I joined in 2008 and it's been a great time.<p>

That being said, I wont be leaving alltogether, my stories will still be here and I'll be answering reviews whenever I can, but otherwise, I wont be here anymore, nor will I most likely not write any more stories for this fandom.

Sorry for not telling you all earlier, but this is a conclusion that took some time for me to come to.

With all the love.  
>Tomyo.<p> 


End file.
